


The Bond

by Luna_Roe



Series: The Fate of Omega [1]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 41,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Roe/pseuds/Luna_Roe
Summary: She had lost her family to what she was. They turned her out for being an Omega. She was left to fend for herself. Not long after, she met her first Alpha and learned Alpha's get what they want, no matter the feelings of the Omega. She managed to escape and ran herself all the way to Hope County. Now as a Deputy for the Sheriff's department she meets another Alpha. Will she be able to escape this time? Will she want to? Or, will things be completely different this go round?





	1. Burnt Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I recently found the Alpha/Omega genre and fell in love with it. But the more I read in the Far Cry 5 fandom the more I asked this question: How the hell is everyone suddenly okay with everyone else? And so, this is my answer! Now I did tweak the events of the game, they just didn't work with my story and so the thing I changed was that none of the Deputies were captured by the Seed family. After the helicopter crash and they managed to escape.  
> I hope you like this story. I really enjoyed writing all of it.  
> Thank you,  
> Luna

Why did this have to happen? Why me? Why them? There were too many questions rolling around in my head. The questions jumbled together; and I couldn’t figure out the beginning or end of any of them. Although, none of the questions mattered right then; what mattered was getting away. I had found my favorite pastime as of late: burning Bliss fields. It fucked with everything Faith was doing for the cult and that made me happy. My flame thrower was strapped to my back as I crouched in the bushes near the burnt field. The fire had died out and now the Peggies were looking for me. Nothing I couldn’t handle.

  
“She has to be here still. The fire pinned us all in. Search the tree-line!” Yelled the Cult VIP. He had a rifle and what looked like some grenades. He stood back, scanning the tree-line he mentioned. His lackies were headed for it and they seemed to have only melee weapons. One had a bat, the other a pipe.

  
Before I could move the Peggies turned to look at car that just arrived. They seemed nervous, and the VIP yelled for them to continue searching. It was clear why he wanted his men to continue working; Faith Seed exited the vehicle from the passenger side of the cult pickup. She was barefoot as always and just smiled at the burnt field.

  
“So, our Deputy has been here too.” She stated. There was no need to affirm her statement. All knew it was true. Faith Seed walked to the edge of the field, kneeling to touch the charred remains of her Bliss, “The Father will be displeased with this.”

  
Emerging from the driver’s side, John Seed grumbled, “He’s been displeased since this whole thing started. Another burnt field won’t tip the scale either way.”

  
Two of the Seed siblings were right there, waiting for my bullets. I could get my pistol out without being noticed. Sure, I would take damage from the Peggies, and most likely wouldn’t make it out of there unscathed… but I could eliminate half the threat to Hope County. It was a chance I had to take.

  
Slowly, I low-crawled backwards. I needed a clear shot before making my stand. If I could get John down first, then I could manage the rest. As I maneuvered my fingers brushed across my chest, over the bandage that covered where John marked me. Oh, he would see what Wrath was. I would make sure of it.

  
The Peggies were looking for me nearly 100 yards away. It was ridiculous, they couldn’t even strip-and-grid properly. So, I positioned myself closer to the two Seed siblings and reached for my pistol. But the sound of another vehicle accosted my ears. Pausing, I needed to assess the new factor. My heart skipped, and my body froze in place… There in a black, unmarked pickup, was Jacob Seed. But then again, I knew in deep down I didn’t need to see him to know he was there. His scent was already in the air. That scent from the night I arrested Joseph. The very scent that made me yearn for the person attached to it. Something in me changed that night, and that terrified me.

  
John smiled, “Came to see the Deputy’s work firsthand?”

  
The eldest Seed looked at the field and scoffed, “I saw the flames from the Veteran Center. Don’t you have your Angels for trouble like this?”

  
Faith shook her head, “Jacob, we need to save her, not kill her.” She met his gaze and stood her ground. Something was left unsaid. Something that made Jacob sneer before turning to look at the field again. He scanned, clearly strip-and-gridding in his mind. His feet took him slowly and deliberately moving towards where I had just been. He was searching for me… what was he doing? Was he... he was smelling me. He could smell my scent.

  
Jacob, turning and following some sort of trail his siblings couldn’t see, got within six feet of me. His siblings were behind him when his eyes locked with mine as I hid in the bushes. He had found me. His eyes widened before an emotion flashed across them I couldn’t identify. He seemed conflicted and before I knew it he motioned for me to go.

  
A pang of guilt hit me making me hesitate before I low-crawled away to the safety of the forest. My heart seemed to break the entire way. Everything in me told me I was headed the wrong way. But I somehow made it deep enough in the forest to stand and run. I forced my body away, I needed to get away. But if I hadn’t forced my body, it would have gone right back. My very bones wanted to return to him. Why? Why was I so drawn to him?

~~

What was wrong with him? He had seen her. He had found her. What possessed him to let her go? To help her go?

  
“Jacob?” Came the voice of his brother.

  
He didn’t turn to face him, the soldier just grunted in reply.

  
John sighed, “You didn’t listen to a word Faith said, did you?” The question was rhetorical. They all knew the answer.

  
Faith looked at her brother and then the bushes. Connecting the dots, she smiled, “I was just saying the next shipment will be short. The Deputy burned the north field, as you can see. She seems to take pleasure in burning all the Bliss.”

  
Jacob nodded in response to Faith. The eldest Seed didn’t care. He was too concerned with why he just did what he did. He, the protector of his family, had let their biggest threat go… alive. And worse, he wanted to follow her. Her scent was still in the air and it called to him. This changed everything. If she was what he thought she was… if the feeling was what he thought it was… This changed everything.

  
“I’m going back to the mountains. Radio me if you need Judges.” Jacob informed his siblings as he turned on his heels and headed towards his truck. He needed to get away from the scent. He needed to be far away. He needed to think it through, but with that scent… her scent….

  
As he drove away John looked at the vehicle shrinking in the distance and then to Faith, “What the hell?” Even for their brother, that behavior had been odd.

  
Faith wasn’t looking at the horizon after their brother, she was looking at the forest. She seemed to see something in the trees, “Don’t you see, brother?”

He scanned for anything to illuminate the mystery. He saw nothing, “No.”

Faith smiled as she brought her gaze to John, “Give it time, then.”

  
John’s eyebrows furrowed, not fully understanding Faith’s cryptic words, “Okay…” He waited for her to elaborate and when she didn’t he just huffed and walked to the vehicle, “Get in the truck.”

~~


	2. The Moment They Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moments before the arrest, Omega met Alpha. Moments before the arrest, the bond began to form.

_He smelled it as soon as the doors opened. That scent, sweet, comforting, and intoxicating. His eyes closed for a moment, inhaling it. Who was it? Could there really be one in Hope County? Of all places? Who was it?_

_The scent grew stronger as the wind from outside rushed into the vacuum of the chapel. A group walked in, but he could pick her out. The only one that seemed in control. She has black hair pulled into a hair tie. Her eyes a green so vibrant he couldn’t believe it. Her stature was small, but lean. She must have been no more than 5’3”. These things, observed in a fraction of a second, solidified what he knew. He knew what she was._

_He felt it, he felt the pull. The scent was intoxicating. Her looks breathtaking. Her confidence addicting. There was a pull and he couldn’t help but lean towards her. The change in him was visible, and his sister certainly noticed. She looked from him to the Deputy and back. Her eyes sparkled, she knew exactly what had happened._

_The Deputy had entered the church with the other Deputies, Sheriff, and someone with a vest claiming US Marshall. None of the Deputies seemed sure, other than her. The Sheriff was looking from Joseph to the Marshall. The Marshall was clearly over confident, he had no idea what he would be in for._

_He stepped closer to Joseph as the new group approached him. The Marshall was reading the warrant arrogantly. Such a proud look on his face, as if he was untouchable. The Sheriff, however, was unsure and ready to leave._

_The soldier didn’t care for the words of the puffed-up Marshall. His attention was on the Deputy. It was her scent he smelled, he was certain of it. Something within him seemed to snap into place as they reached his brother. He walked closer to the pulpit, along with his other siblings. He wanted a better position if something happened. But he also wanted a better view of the Deputy._

_It broke him, momentarily, when the Deputy placed handcuffs on his brother. To be fair, she was following orders. He did not fault her for that. She was doing what any soldier would do. But it hurt, the pull he felt drawing him to this woman did not mix well with his need to protect his family._

_Their followers weren’t that taken with this either. All hell broke loose._

_~~_

_I could smell him. We hadn’t opened the doors yet, but that scent was everywhere. Oh god… there was one in Hope County. There was one here, in my home! Touching the scar on my right forearm, I pushed the fear away and swallowed the vomit that rose in my throat. I couldn’t show fear right now. I needed to be in control._

_Steeling myself before we entered, the Marshall opened the chapel doors. The scent was stronger inside. As we made our way towards Joseph Seed, the Marshall reading the warrant out, I spotted him. I knew who it was. Jacob Seed. The scent was Jacob Seed’s scent… No. He was the one? No…._

_His scent flooded my nostrils and it took everything in me to not relish in it. Comfortable, secure, reassuring, his scent managed to soothe me. But the fear was still there. I knew what happened when someone like me met someone like him… I wasn’t going back to that type of life. There was no way._

_My heart skipped every other beat. I wanted to run to him. I wanted this new Alpha. My eyes wanted to lock with his, but I refused. I refused to meet his gaze. I couldn’t. I couldn’t go back to that kind of life!_

_I hadn’t been paying attention to the Marshall until I heard the order to arrest Joseph. I did as told, I followed my orders. Even though the entire act made my heart feel like it was being crushed. My bones tried to refuse the action. My entire being fought with my mind. But my mind won. I secured the cuffs around Joseph’s wrists and began walking him out of the chapel._

_And as I left that scent behind I felt a pull on me. It was attempting to move me back towards the scent. It got worse as the distance increased. And as it felt like a rubber band almost stretched to it’s snapping point, all hell broke loose._

_~~_


	3. Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Failure is hard to stomach. Even harder to admit.

I ran far enough away that I chanced a breather. Bent over, my hands on my knees, I controlled my breath until it was even again. Sweat dripped from my forehead and stung my eyes. That damn feeling was beginning to hurt. It wasn’t a stretched rubber band anymore, it was more like a burn. What was going on? How could I have run so far away from that life only to find it again?!

A snapped twig made me spring into action. But the culprit was just a moose in the distance. A sigh escaped. I knew if I left it alone it would leave me alone. So, I began the trek to orient myself. I needed to figure out where I was and that meant getting a high vantage point. A tree stand was near, so that was my destination.

My radio sounded, “Hey Rook, saw the smoke from the Bliss field. That you?”

It was Hudson. It didn’t surprise me she saw it from Fall’s End. Bliss let off an immense amount of smoke when burnt. It plumed up and was black as coal. “Yeah, that was me. Gotta go dark, they’re looking for me.”

“Radio if you need help. Stay safe.”

It made me feel so guilty, knowing I should tell them what happened. I had the chance to eliminate three of the Seed siblings and did nothing. But I couldn’t admit my failure. So, I said the only thing I could, “Will do, over and out.” And then, I shut off my radio.

Atop the tree stand I got my bearings and decided blowing up some of the silos in John’s region would make me feel better. With my new destination set, it was time to find a vehicle. The sun would set soon.

~~

Jacob had been driving slowly, not really in a hurry to get further away from her. He found himself calling his brother. How to start such a conversation? Where would he begin? He was supposed to be the one in control. He was the protector of his family and he failed. He failed to protect his family… by protecting their enemy.

The phone rang twice before he heard Joseph answer, “Jacob, what is it?” Jacob never called. He was a more show-up-at-the-door type than a call-you-on-the-phone type.

“I need to talk. My place?” Jacob asked his brother.

“I’ll be there in 20.” Then the phone went dead.

Jacob sighed, tossing the phone in the passenger seat. The sun was in his eyes, it would set before he got to his to his place. Night was always the worst for his flashbacks, but tonight his worries wouldn’t be of the past. No, he would mull over the events of the day and confess his failure to his brother.

The cabin was in the northwest of Jacob’s territory and Joseph arrived alone. Entering the small cabin, he helped himself to a drink before joining his brother at the dock. Silence embraced them for what seemed like an eternity. The two just stood and stared at the stars. It was peaceful, and the sounds of crickets could have sent them to sleep on any other night.

Joseph finally ventured a question, “Has something happened brother?”

Jacob nearly scoffed at the question. Clearly something had happened! But how could he tell him? Jacob took a swig of his beer before managing, “Yeah, something’s happened Joe. Something’s happened.”

The silence engulfed them again and Joseph knew to let his brother explain in his own time. They stood at the dock looking at the stars reflected in the small lake as the crickets sang to them. He could see the turmoil on his brother’s face thanks to the light of the moon. Joseph was willing to wait there for as long as it took his brother to find the words.

By the end of Jacob’s beer, the words flew out, “I saw the Deputy today.”

Joseph’s eyes widened. Did he mean that the deputy was captured? “This is good news. Where is she being held?”

He started for the cabin as he said, “I let her go.”

The words slapped the religious leader in his face. There his brother was, the protector of the family, telling him that he had let an enormous danger to the family go free. Joseph caught his brother’s arm as he asked, “What do you mean you let her go?”

Jacob’s eyes met his brothers for the first time that night. The hurt, anger, and fear in them caused Joseph to doubt his harsh reaction. Jacob reclaimed his arm before saying, “I let her go because she would have been hurt.”

“Why would that matter to you?” Joseph asked, not catching on.

Jacob resumed his walked back into the cabin, his brother in tow. He threw his bottle away and fetched himself another from the fridge. Popping the cap and taking a satisfying drink, the soldier leaned against the kitchen counter. The kitchen was bare sans the coffee pot and some paper towels. The fridge had beer and the pantry had beans. He hardly came to the cabin anymore. But it was a safe place. A place for him or his siblings to escape if need be. So, it was the cabin he chose as his setting to tell his brother his news.

“Joe… the Deputy… I couldn’t stand the thought of her getting hurt. I won’t stand for it. You hear me?” He was trying to get his brother to figure it out. He wasn’t ready to say the words.

Joseph seemed to get it suddenly. His eyes went from angry and confused to that of recognition and surprise, “You mean… well, I never would have thought she would be one.”

Jacob let out a chortle before taking a drink of his beer, “Yeah, with so few in the world I thought I wouldn’t find another one.”

“Does she know?” The question was important. If she felt it too she was in danger. If she hadn’t, it was only a matter of time.

“I think so. When I motioned for her to go she hesitated.” Jacob explained.

Silence fell, this time due to Joseph thinking. His finger pressed between his lips and eyes fixed on the floor. He had done this since childhood. Sometimes Jacob could see his brother as a kid again when he gnawed on his finger in thought.

“Jacob, this could end this fight. You two… it could mean peace.” He finished his sentence as a whisper, daring to believe in it.

Jacob scoffed audibly, “Joe, she’s running away right now. She probably ran all the way to Fall’s End! With what our people have done in your name there is no way she would choose me. To her the Seed family is destructive and crazy. No, she’ll sign the death warrant for her and me.”

Joseph was pained by the words he heard. He set his hands on his brother’s shoulders, “We have to have faith that this will bring good and peace; not death and pain.”

Jacob, wanting to believe in Joseph’s faith, closed his eyes and whispered, “She knows, Joe. We both know which outcome she’ll choose.”

~~

Someone lost their quad, and I wasn’t sure that I cared. It was left unattended, the sun had set, and I needed a mode of transportation. I had intended on getting it back to where I found it, but that was before those damn Peggies found me. They had chased me clear off a cliff. The quad was at the bottom of the river now. Somehow, I managed to not die from the impact. Though I was almost certain that my shoulder was out of socket. It made swimming to shore rather hard to do.

Once on the shore I didn’t have time to deal with my shoulder. The Peggies were following. I ended up running again. I needed to get clear. I needed to set my shoulder. Luckily, I knew there was a cave nearby. I could stay there for the night. I just needed to get to that cave.

Bullets were hitting the trees. One zinged past my head. Their aim was improving. But snipers they were not. Thankfully. So, I was able to make it out of range. If I could get to the cave I could set a trap. They were on my heels and it was clear I wouldn’t make it to the cave. My only option was to detonate.

“You wanna kill me? You’re gonna have to catch me!” I yelled to them. It riled them up. Just what I needed. I needed them to chase me a bit longer. Just a bit longer. As I bolted down a new path I dropped a charge. There wasn’t any time to get a look back at them. I just had to listen for their steps and pray I got the timing right.

The explosion’s force splintered trees and sure enough, I got the Peggies. It did, however, send me flying a bit. I hadn’t been far enough away. But, the way I landed popped my shoulder back in socket. The downside, I was slightly on fire. Patting out the flames on my arms and shoulder I realized my hair was burnt as well. Great, that smell would linger for a while.

Looking around, even with the light of the moon, I knew finding the cave in the dark just wasn’t going to happen. Within the field I found myself in, however, was a tree stand. That would do. In the morning I could figure out where I was and make it to Fall’s End for some medical supplies and, more importantly, beer.

~~


	4. Hair Tie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, instincts take over. Sometimes, the mind doesn't win.

When I woke, sore and stiff, I had no idea where I was. It wasn’t John’s region, too hilly. But there was no way that I had been chased back into Faith’s region. Sitting and stretching the sleep from my muscles I took in the sight of the mountains. MOUNTAINS?

Panic set in as I realized I had run away, around, and back to Jacob… Deep breathing and a punch to my thigh calmed me down somewhat. I needed to figure out exactly where in Jacob’s region I was. With any luck I wasn’t too far from John’s region. I needed to make it to Fall’s End. I just wanted my own bed. I oriented myself with my map and realized I might not be too far from an abandoned cabin nearby. I had used it to clean up a couple weeks ago.

I would be able to go there, freshen up, and leave before any Peggie knew I was in Jacob’s region. The decision was made, and I started for the ladder. As I slid down it something in me broke. Not the stretched rubber band from before. Not the burning either. This time it was pure pain and it was deep in my gut, striking all the way up to my heart. It was intense. God, it was going to rip me in two.

~~

Joseph had stayed the night. The two brothers had killed a case and a half before they both knew it. Joseph, passing out on the couch, left Jacob with the privacy of the bedroom. He was thankful for it. He was still ashamed of his failure and being alone would help him reflect on the situation. Or so he thought. He passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow. The room had smelled reassuring and safe, though he paid that no mind. That had to be the beer messing with him.

The sun woke him up. Now sober, hungover, and stiff he stretched the sleep from his body. Inhaling deep through his nose he caught a faint scent. That reassuring smell from the night before hadn’t been the beer messing with him. It was faint, probably a week or two old, but it was there.

He stood and searched the room for traces of the scent’s owner. The small bathroom adjoined to the bedroom was where he found what he had been looking for. A ripped and ruined shirt, blood stained, was left in the sink. She had tried to salvage it from the looks of it. A hair tie was on the counter and it smelled just like her. He imagined what she looked like with her hair down. He had never seen her hair in anything but a hair tie. Was it wavy? Was it straight?  

A cluttering crash sounded from the main room of the cabin, startling the soldier into action. He slipped the hair tie around his wrist absentmindedly as he went to check on his brother. Joseph probably fell off the couch and took the lamp on the end table with him.

Entering the main room, he chided his little brother, “Joe, why you breakin….”

The soldier froze in place and the color drained from his face, much like his brother’s. For there, crashed in the doorway, was the Deputy.

~~


	5. That is a Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Fate wants something, Fate normally gets it. Fate wants our Alpha and Omega together, so together they shall be.

               There in the doorway, burnt, bruised, and bloodied was the Deputy. She was holding her stomach, her features scrunched in pain. Her shoulder was black and purple, her hair singed from the looks of it, and her clothes were coated in old blood.  God, she looked terrible. What had she endured?

               What luck brought her to him? Of all the cabins for her to seek shelter in, she had chosen this one. _His_ cabin.

~~

               I held my gut and God did it hurt! Clattering through the door, I headed for the kitchen. There had to be some sort of pain meds in the cabin. Something… anything to take the pain away. Just enough to get me to Fall’s End.

               I made it no further than three steps in the cabin when I saw him, the Father, Joseph Seed. He was half on, half off the couch, and hungover with bloodshot eyes. I should have cared. I should have arrested him. I should have shot him. But the pain, god the pain. I couldn’t handle it anymore. Every nerve ending hurt. Everything burned. It felt like I was actually breaking in two. A scream ripped from my throat as I collapsed.

               Instead of hitting the hard floor like I expected, strong arms caught me. It hadn’t been Joseph, the scent told me that. No, I knew who it was. My body curled in towards him instinctively. The pain lessened, as if it was being held back by something. It was bearable. Something I could ignore now.

               “Careful there.” I heard a gruff voice say in a whisper. The arms scooped me up and their owner moved the two of us to the kitchen.

               I found myself set down on the kitchen counter and a set of hands rested on it, either side of my hips. As much as I hated it, I wasn’t brave enough to meet the man’s gaze. The most I managed was looking at his chest. “What happens now?”

               Instead of the strong, demanding tone I was sure I would hear, a nervous one gave me an answer, “What happens now is my brother leaves us alone… so we can talk.”

               No demands. No instructions. Talk? He wanted to talk? What kind of Alpha wanted to hear what an Omega had to say? It had to be a trick. Alphas took, they did not ask. They acted instead of spoke.

               From behind us Joseph Seed replied, “Of course.” The next thing I heard was his footsteps heading out the back door. I was now alone with Jacob Seed… a reality that terrified me.

               I still hadn’t managed to meet his gaze. I what he was for his family. How he trained new recruits. Sacrificed the weak… I knew about the brainwashing and the conditioning. Those were some of the reason I had stayed out of his region. Of all the damn cabins, this one had to bring me to Jacob fucking Seed. “You going to condition me? Brainwash me like you do the others?”

               “No.” Came his short answer. It was quick too. The emotion clear in his voice. He couldn’t brainwash me. He wouldn’t condition me. His hand moved up, as if to caress my cheek, but he returned it to it’s previous place on the counter, “Deputy, I couldn’t do that to you. I can’t stand the thought of you getting hurt.”

               I hadn’t expected that. This time, I found the courage and locked eyes with him, “Why?”

               His eyes betrayed his nerves. His chest rose and fell quickly, as if he was having trouble breathing. Slowly, he moved to take my hand in his, a gesture that made my heart rate increase, before he explained, “You felt it, the bond, back at the chapel. I know you did. I saw the struggle on your face; hidden under all that resolve you had. Then by the Bliss field. You hesitated, and it took everything in me not to follow you.”

               His words processed slowly in my brain. In truth, I didn’t want to listen. “You’re an Alpha, aren’t you?” I knew the answer but needed him to confirm it.

               The look in his eyes was primal. He could smell the change in me the instant I acknowledged he was an Alpha. The pain inside me changed. It was still pain, however, there was now something else mixed in. _Need_. Panic began to set in my eyes.

               He closed his eyes when he saw the panic in mine. Deep, even breaths brought him back under control, “You’re an Omega, Deputy. We both know what’s happened.”

               My world crashed in on me. I hadn’t let myself admit it. I had pushed it from my mind, never letting my instincts take over my mind. I never let this truth sink in. But now, there was no hiding from it. It was now my reality.

               Jacob went to say something, but we were interrupted by Joseph barging in and slamming the door, “Jacob, there’s a problem.” I heard the reason for such a sudden action. I could hear a bear on the other side of the cabin wall. The kitchen window allowed me a look at the creature, and immediately I saw my chance.

               Jacob seemed more worried by my reaction than the bear. I started to laugh once I saw the collar on the big oaf. It was Cheeseburger. He stood back as I got down from the counter. I looked to Joseph Seed and said through giggles, “It’s only Cheeseburger.”

               “That is a bear….” Joseph Seed replied curtly.

               I walked towards the door, going for my chance to escape, “The bear’s name is Cheeseburger. I’ll go send him home.” My hand nearly reached the door knob before both Seed brothers lunged for me, clearly not believing my words. Shockingly, it was Joseph’s arms that reached me first.

“Deputy don’t!” The force of Joseph Seed pulling me away from the door, and the equally sudden force of me colliding with Jacob’s chest, caused a pained grunt to sound out. That grunt from me was all Cheeseburger needed to break through the flimsy door and charge Joseph.

               My body moved of its own volition. I wasn’t sure how I freed myself from Jacob’s arms, but I did and found myself standing right in the bear's way, protecting Joseph Seed. “No,” my command was firm, and Cheeseburger skidded to an ungraceful stop mere inches from me. The big oaf sniffed me for blood. Finding none, he decided everything was okay and lumbered out the massive hole he had just created.

               _‘What have I done? I just protected Joseph Seed….’_ I thought. I could have finished this whole mess. But who was I kidding? I couldn’t have done that. I couldn’t let Cheeseburger maul Joseph Seed. Not now that Jacob was important. Not now that I’d found my Alpha. _‘My Alpha?’_ No, I needed to leave. I needed a plan. I needed to escape. I didn’t need to remember the stories of what happened to Omega’s once claimed by an Alpha. I had lived that before and would never go through that again.

               I managed to keep calm, never betraying my thoughts across my face. “I’m going to send him home, no worries.” I left two confused men behind inside the cabin. I pretended to be calling for Cheeseburger, but I was just buying myself time to get in amongst the trees. If I could make it there, I could call for help. If I could make it there, I could escape.

~~


	6. Exit Stage Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She couldn't stay. They were the enemy. HE was the enemy.

Cheeseburger… what a name. The eldest Seed sibling remembered hearing some of his followers mentioning that name before. There had been a bear causing havoc and then suddenly disappeared. Now he knew why; the Deputy had found the bear and somehow commanded it. Maybe it was like how his wolves were with him. No one knew why the wolves obeyed him, but they did. Perhaps the bear obeyed her for much the same reason.

Jacob looked to his brother. He had tried to keep the Deputy safe. He had stopped her from going outside. He had every reason to want her dead. She had made it her mission to be the biggest pain in Joseph’s ass she could be. She stopped so many plans, freed so many people that wanted to kill all of the Seed family. Yet, Joseph had just saved her.

“Well, she keeps interesting company.” Joseph stated as he rubbed his eyes.

“Why did you do that? Pull her back, I mean. She’s throwing your plan all to shit and you just saved her.” The Soldier had a point. One that raised a question that needed answering. 

“I didn’t save her. She knows the bear, apparently.” Joseph corrected. One look to Jacob let him know he wouldn’t get off that easy. In truth, he had no quantifiable reason for his action, “I know the bond is important and rare. I know she is vital to you now. Your pain at the loss of her to anything… I couldn’t handle that.” It was true. Somehow, he knew that if Jacob was in pain because of harm coming to the Deputy… If he could stop that pain, he would. He knew this as fact now. But the reason behind it, that he had no clue about.

Jacob placed a hand on Joseph’s shoulder. The two understood this was Jacob’s way of saying thanks when things got too emotional for him. The brothers smiled at one another, silently agreeing to return to the topic at a later date, and then looked out the gaping hole where the door had been. They saw the dock, two chairs, a fishing pole, and no Deputy… No Deputy?!

The eldest Seed ran outside in a near panic. He couldn’t see her. He couldn’t see her! Where was she? Was she hurt? Was she hiding? The fear that his Omega had rejected him… no, he couldn’t think that way. She was just sending the bear home.

Joseph joined Jacob outside and looked up above the trees. The sound of blades reached their ears. Helicopter blades. The sight of a pink helicopter and then a grappling hook affirmed Jacob’s fear. The helicopter began to take off, towing his Omega along with it.

“NO!” Jacob screamed as he ran through the cabin and out to the front. She didn’t want him. His Omega… she chose agony instead of him. He ran back for keys and saw Joseph’s face. Anger hit him hard, how could his brother be standing there like that? “MOVE!” He yelled at his brother.

“Let her go. She will have to return when the pain returns, won’t she?” Joseph made his point. That didn’t mean it was any easier to stomach.

“She may not make it back in time!” The man yelled. He was losing composure.

“There are radios. We will ready the helicopters and our fastest cars. We will be ready to get her when the call comes. Let us make the preparations. For now, she clearly wants space.” Joseph took the keys from his brother and ushered him to the passenger seat of the car.

As they drove to Joseph’s compound Jacob felt the pain creep in. The pain of rejection and the pain of the separation was going to build until it was too much. But it was worse for Omegas. She would feel the pain sooner. It would be unbearable so quickly. His Omega was going to hurt….

~~  
Adelaide was worried about me, to say the least. I barely made it up the rope and in to the helicopter before the pain returned. There was no easing in to that level of pain. No, it just immediately hit. Through gritted teeth I told Adelaide, “Fall’s End.”

She had been looking down and back, “Was that Jacob Seed? Jesus, was that Joseph Seed? What the hell happened?”

“Fall’s END!” I yelled as I doubled over in pain. She nodded, muttering something about me being bitchy, and then gave the poor helicopter all she had. I hadn’t been aware they could go that fast.

After landing I fell right out of the metal contraption and on to the ground. Adelaide had landed not far from the bar. Hudson and the Pastor had come out to see who was landing. When they saw me crumpled on the ground they came running.

“What’s happened?” Pastor Jerome asked, crouching to inspect me for wounds.

“I don’t know. She radioed me in for a get-a-way. She was running from Jacob and Joseph Seed. I have no idea what happened to her.” Adelaide said as the Pastor walked me in to the bar. Mary, taking one look at me, burned and bruised, slid me a bottle of alcohol. I didn’t look at what kind, it was alcohol and that was all that mattered.

~~


	7. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain was a small price for the safety of her family.

Concerned faces surrounded me as I took a swig from the bottle. A group had formed, not understanding what happened, yet they knew it was bad. To be fair, I looked like shit. Joey was examining my shoulder, realizing it had been seriously hurt. She was trying to get my arm in a sling to take pressure off my shoulder when Pratt suddenly made it through the crowd, “Rook, what happened?”

Joey moved my arm too quickly and I let out a pained cry. Pratt shot a look to her and then sat next to me. He put an arm around me and, while I leaned in to him for support, I managed to whisper, “Pratt… everything’s changed.” I wished with my entire soul that he had been the Alpha. Life as Pratt’s Omega would have been easy, boring even.

He set the bottle down and cradled me as I buckled from the pain. It was hitting in waves. I knew that it wouldn’t be long now.

The Pastor was speaking with Adelaide before he came over to me, “Rook, let’s get you to the church.” He whispered to me softly, understanding what had happened. He knew what I was. He knew I had not just found an Alpha, I had bonded with one. I nodded through another wave of pain and tried to stand. Pratt stood as well and helped me walk. The journey to the church felt like a mile, but Pratt and I made it eventually. He managed to get me inside and set me on a pew at the front of the church.

Pastor Jerome nodded his thanks to Pratt and asked him to step outside. Pratt, not wanting too, respected the man and nodded before leaving. I was alone with the only man in Hope County that knew my story. And he was not going to like my news.

“You’ve bonded with an Alpha, haven’t you?” It was more a statement than a question. I nodded anyway.

“Yeah… I did.”

He crossed his arms before saying, “So you’ve decided you’re going to let it kill you, is that it?” He knelt down next to me and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear, “You need to tell me who and when.”

“Yesterday.” I couldn’t manage to tell him who. He wouldn’t look at me the same. He would reject me. I would lose my home….

“Rook, I need to know who. They need to get here. It doesn’t matter if he’s some Peggie. He needs to get here. If he doesn’t, you’ll die.” He pleaded with me.

I shook my head, gritting my teeth through another wave, “Pastor, I can’t. I can’t do it!”

He knew I was terrified of the Alpha I had come across. He knew it was the because I had bonded with him. He knew this time it wasn’t just any Alpha. He also knew that meant that I wasn’t the only one in pain. “Rook, please. It doesn’t matter if he’s a Peggie. There is no sense in anyone dying just because the new is scary.” He was right. But this wasn’t new, I was uncomfortably familiar with like with an Alpha.

I closed my eyes as the words sunk in. Gritting through my teeth from yet another wave of pain, “Not for scary, no. But it makes plenty of sense if it means the new is worse than the known.” Even through my pain I managed to turn away from him. I was done responding. I was done talking. I would die in a day or two. It would condemn Jacob too. The resistance would be a leg up with one Seed down. I could deal with the pain. It would help my family. It would help them defeat the Seed family….

~~

They arrived at the compound and instantly set to work getting every mode of transportation possible. The helicopters, planes, ATVs, trucks, and SUVs were filled with gas. There were followers getting supplies ready. Anything to keep them busy and out of sight of Jacob Seed. He was angry and clearly upset.

Joseph could tell his brother was hurt. The rejection from the Deputy had hurt his pride. But he was beginning to feel discomfort, Joseph could tell. He wanted to find the Deputy but the truth was that she could be anywhere. If they chose wrong and Jacob moved further from her the pain would intensify.

He had called for John and Faith to come to the compound. Perhaps having his family near would help Jacob. Even if it was slight. John arrived first with Faith close behind. Jacob was in a side building of the compound. It was a small building with a kitchenette and living area. In the living area was the normal couch and recliner, a coffee table, and in the corner a table with a radio. John went to Joseph in the chapel and Faith rushed to Jacob.

Inside the building Jacob was in, Faith announced herself, “Jacob?”

He didn’t look up, he just stood at the kitchen sink. “She’s in pain right now.”

Faith knew he meant the Deputy. Her concern was for Jacob though, “You’re hurting too. How long before….”

“A day or two,” he answered quickly, “three at the most.” He should be running out there to find her. He should have run after her back at the cabin. His brother, though…

Faith watched as her brother turned and slid down the cabinets of the kitchenette. Resting on the floor, his back against the cabinets, he looked to her. His eyes showed his hurt. He was on the verge of breaking down, “Why did she run, Faith?”

She rushed to him and wrapped him in her arms. He held her frame, allowing the sentimental moment. He held her tight, burying his face in her hair. She felt him holding back cries as she hushed him, “She’s scared. That’s all. We will find her, I promise.”

~~

The Pastor stood next to Joey and Pratt, none of them knew what to do, “She won’t speak.”

Joey looked at the Pastor and then to me as she said, “What on earth happened?”

Pratt knew the man wasn’t telling them the whole story. He also knew that he wouldn’t. As he walked over to me and sat on the pew, he sighed, “Rook, what did they do to you? Adelaide said you were running from Joseph and Jacob. They did something to you, what was it?” He placed a hand on my arm, trying to get me to speak, “Let me help you.”

His eyes showed his hurt. He wanted to help. But what he didn’t realize was that I was doing the only thing I could for him. For them all. If I died, so would Jacob. If I died, then they would be safer for it. I turned over, facing away from him. If I looked too long in his eyes I would break. The emotion was too much for me.

~~          


	8. Six Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six hours since escaping Jacob. Six hours since the pain started again. Six hours....

Six Hours

It had been six hours. Jacob was beside himself. Everyone was stopping him from leaving. Joseph flat out ordered him to stay at the compound.

The pacing and rushing of all the lackeys… the stupid Betas, they made Jacob’s mood worse. They were preparing for the Deputy. Joseph, currently, was going on about adding another to the family. Faith, however, was able to see it wasn’t helping him.

Faith, feeling the urge to do something, suggested, “Father, please. One of us could go and just see if she’s okay. I could radio ahead, ask about her. Someone close to her has to know.” She was begging Joseph.

Joseph’s face betrayed the fear he felt at the thought of her going alone. Jacob and John both joined their voices with Joseph in a unified, “No!”

Waving her hand sin the air, Faith retorted, “Then send John! Hell, let Jacob go! He should be the one to go anyway! Father, please, she isn’t going to last long.”

Joseph sighed, “We wait for a radio call. Someone close to her must know what has happened. Someone will call soon.”

Jacob’s head snapped in Joseph’s direction. His eyes clouded with instant rage, he yelled, “You’re basing this off of a slim possibility she has told someone?” Jacob’s wolves had been brought by one of his followers and they were not happy. Sensing that Joseph was the source of their master’s anger, their scruff stood on end and they snarled at him.

Joseph was caught off-guard. His brother had been with Beta’s before, even with an Omega in the past. But this time, this Omega, was different. She was special. She was _his_ Omega. “Jacob, I can’t let you waltz in and be killed by them. I won’t lose you.”

~~

Multiple people had tried to get me to answer. They begged, screamed, pleaded, and demanded to know who the Alpha was. The pain was so bad. It was worse than I thought it would be. How had this happened to me? After how careful I had been to avoid another Alpha at all costs… how?

At some point of my pain, my friends couldn’t keep watching me hurt. Most of them had stepped outside the church, not being able to listen to my cries any longer. All but Pratt, that is. He stayed and held me, let me cry into his chest. The pain was mounting to a new level of torture. It was going to make me blackout again. My vision faded slowly from the outside in. Pratt’s whisper sounded to my ears as the world slipped away, “I’ll be here. I’m not leaving.” Then, the world went dark.

~~

He was in the doorway, not sure what to do, and his wolves were sat next to him. He was absentmindedly petting one behind the ears. The pain was creeping in for him. It was in his spine. The pain felt like it was eating away his vertebrae.

He wasn’t answering his brothers or sister anymore. If it wasn’t the radio, he wasn’t listening. He just wanted to know his Omega was okay. He wanted to make her pain go away. She was all that was important, and he had no idea where she was.

“Jake, talk to me. How’s the pain?” Faith asked.

“It’s manageable.” He answered curtly.

Faith nodded, knowing if his pain was manageable that _her_ pain would be terrible. She joined her brother on the floor, one of his wolves curling up next to her, and asked, “Why is it worse for Omegas?”

He looked out the doorway at the sky, “I don’t know.”

The two sat amongst the wolves and prayed for a call from the Deputy.

~~


	9. Fourteen Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you aren't strong enough, you lean on your friends.

Fourteen hours.

She was standing there, watching her brothers slowly spiral into insanity. Joseph had gone to the chapel to pray. John was in the kitchenette beating up the cabinets out of frustration. And Jacob, was still sitting in the doorway staring at the sky, his wolves curled up beside and on him trying to comfort him. Her family was following an order, but she was sure it would lead to the Deputy’s death.

Her feet, before her brain could process the command, started to take her to the desk in the main room. The radio sitting there turned on with a small click. No one took notice of her and that was fine. She was about to defy a direct order from the Father. She was to wait for the Deputy to call. Not the other way around. But she felt that if anyone knew where their Deputy was it was Deputy Pratt guy. She noticed the look he gave their Deputy while she had been ordered to arrest the Father.

Dialing the knobs to the correct positions Faith inhaled and said urgently into the radio, “Faith to Deputy Pratt. Faith to Deputy Pratt. Do you copy? Over.”

Jacob’s eyes bolted to his sister. Hope filling his face. John slid into the main room with horror struck across his face. They all knew Joseph would be furious, and yet, they all knew none of them cared.

Silence from the radio sounded out. Faith tried again, and again, and again. He had to answer. He had to know where she was.

~~

I was staring at the pulpit, teeth grinding in pain. I couldn’t tell if anyone was around me. I wasn’t sure why or how I was still conscious considering the pain I was in. Each time I passed out I thought it was for the last time… but I kept waking back up.

“I still remember the day you started, Rook. Sheriff told me to show you the ropes. You took to the job so well.” Pratt seemed to be speaking to himself more than me. Had he been speaking to me while I was unconscious?

I managed a small laugh, “Yeah, you spilled coffee all over me that day too.”

His eyes bolted to me, hope in them, “Rook.” He said as he moved from his seated position to kneeling before me. “You had me worried. You were out longer than before.” He seemed relieved. The pain was clear across his face. I was causing his pain. I wasn’t supposed to cause pain. I was trying to help them. I was going through this for them.

“It’s okay Pratt. You don’t need to worry. Everything’s going to be okay, I promise.” I told him as I sat myself up. He helped me when I was too weak to do so.

“Rook tell me what happened. What does Pastor Jerome mean when he says you met an Alpha? What did the Alpha do to you?” He was searching for answers anywhere he could find them. So he knew that Alphas existed, but little else by the look on his face.

Leaning my head back and staring at the ceiling, I said, “The only thing you need to know is that soon, with any luck, everything is going to be okay.”

He didn’t like my answer. He wanted the truth. But I couldn’t tell him the truth. How was I supposed to tell my partner that I bonded with our enemy? How could I tell him the only way for me to eliminate the threat of Jacob Seed was to die myself? The bond wouldn’t let only one of us live. If one died, so did the other. But to tell him that… I would die alone. I would die having lost my family….

~~

Jacob suddenly lurched forward, gripping his shirt. The pain was getting worse for him. It was nearly enough to make him vomit. Faith was still trying on the radio, but his pained sounds caused her voice to go from collected to slightly frantic.

One of the wolves whined at his master’s pain and licked his face. The animal wanted to take the pain away. No wonder he meshed so well with them, as an Alpha his desire was just like his wolf. He wanted to take away her pain. He wanted to make the world right for her. Just like his wolf did for him.

It spread from his spine, slowly, to the rest of his bones. Every joint ached and every tendon seemed like it was on the verge of snapping. Yet, he could manage it. What pain must she be in? What agony?

~~

“Like hell everything’s okay! She’s either screaming in agony or passed out from the pain. What is going on?” Adelaide demanded.

Pastor Jerome’s shoulders just sank in response, “She refuses to tell me who it was. I don’t understand all the rules for Omegas. I just know that, for now, things are as okay as they can be.”

My screams started again at that moment. The Pastor, Adelaide, and Joey could hear them from their place outside of the church. Joey screamed in frustration, “What does she need to make this stop? Do you know _that_ rule?” She didn’t mean to sound so rude, but she just wanted to help, somehow.

He shook his head, “The only thing she has said about any of this is that everything is going to be okay.”

My screams continued and the three people outside the church were left with no other option than to listen to their friend scream.

~~

I was screaming in to Pratt’s chest. He held me tight as the pain now burned away at my very being. I couldn’t handle this. I could just have them radio for Jacob. The pain would stop. I wouldn’t hurt anymore… No. NO!

“Pratt…” I gritted out.

“Yeah Rook?” His broken voice rang through. It was breaking his heart, hearing and seeing me like this. But he kept his promise. He hadn’t left.

“Kill me.”

~~


	10. Twenty-eight Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deputy Pratt? Come in Deputy Pratt.

“What?” Pratt was shocked and seemed to be unable to process my request. I looked to the gun strapped to his hip. He was utterly horrified once the words sunk in, “No, no! Tell me what happened Rook. Tell me so I can fix it!” He was begging me. He knew that I could tell him what to do to fix this. He knew that I just had to tell him.

The pain and rage mixed inside me. I shoved him away with what strength I had and yelled, “If you won’t kill me, then get OUT!” Pratt’s eyes were wide with shock still. But he didn’t leave. He took his gun from his holster and tossed it across the floor, out of reach.

I turned from him, laying down on the pew again. I just needed to die. Why wouldn’t the bond just kill me already? From across the church where Pratt had walked, I heard his radio click on. Despite my anger, it made me smile that he still fiddled with the radio when he didn’t know what to do. It was a tell he had, betraying when he was unsure of something.

Then, my vision started to fade again. It scared me, would this be the last time? I held my hand out for Pratt. It wasn’t fair of me, but I didn’t want to be alone if this was the last time I would close my eyes. Without hesitation, he rushed to me, taking my hand.

~~

Twenty-eight Hours

She had been cycling through radio channels for hours. Who knew there were so many in Hope County. She was nearly back to the channel she started on. Three more to go before she would start it all again. She placed her thumb on the button and repeated her message for the hundredth time. She was about out of patience. She knew that they were in the critical stage. It had been twenty-eight hours since their Deputy ran from Jacob.

“What are you doing?” Came the cold voice of the Father. For the first time, Faith ignored him.

She repeated her message, and she waited for a response. She would try once more on that channel and continue. Footsteps told her that the Father was angry and coming towards her.  Jacob’s wolves stood in the way, though. It stopped him at the least. She would deal with his anger later. Jacob needed them to find their Deputy, his Omega.

“Faith to Deputy Pratt. Faith to Deputy Pratt. Do you copy? Over.”

Four seconds passed and just as she was about to change channels they all heard, “What the fuck could you possibly want? Over.”

She’d done it. She found him, “Deputy Pratt, is… is your fellow Deputy with you? Is she okay? Over.”

Jacob and John had closed in, Joseph not being allowed to thanks to the wolves. Jacob placed his hand on Faith’s shoulder, leaning in to try to hear better. John raised the volume as the answer they asked for sounded over the radio, “Okay? You think this is okay?” Then the four Seed siblings heard screams. They heard pure agony. “No, she’s not okay. She's DYING! Whatever you did to her really did a number on her. Over.”

Faith was crying. Hearing someone in such pain… someone so important to her brother, “Deputy Pratt, where are you? We can help. We can stop her pain. Over.”

“As far as I’m concerned this is Jacob and Joseph’s fault. I know she was running from them. So, no, you can’t make it better. Over and fucking out.” The venom in his voice was clear. He blamed them for her pain. In a way, he was right.

“Deputy Pratt!” Faith screamed into the radio. “No, no, no, no! Deputy Pratt? PRATT!” It was no use, he was gone.

~~


	11. Thirty-six Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pain is creeping in. The bond slowly eating away at their life-force. Not long now....

Thirty-six hours.

“We don’t know where they have her. If she is in the Henbane and you rush to the mountains or to the valley it could move you further away. It would cause more pain.” John managed to reason with the Soldier.

Joseph, John, and Faith were forced to watch as Jacob began to break down. The pain was getting to him. Faith rushed to him, letting him hold her as they sat on the couch. He was lost and needed any type of comfort.

John looked to Joseph, “What do we do? How do we get them to let us help? Jacob needs to be there. The pain will go away if he’s there. Right?”

Joseph sighed, knowing John was right. Pinching his nose, he added, “They need to solidify their bond. They need to mate for her pain to go away.”

John’s eyes widened, “Joe, after what I did to her….”

Joseph looked to his brother, his eyes betraying the hopelessness he felt, “I know. But it’s the only way they live.”

~~

I woke to the pain again. Pratt knelt next to me as I started to heave from the pain, tears running down my face. But I froze as he asked, “Why would Faith Seed think she could help you? Is the Alpha a Peggie?”

I shook my head no. He had no clue who the Alpha was, but he wanted to understand. I just nodded my head towards the Pastor before closing my eyes. I couldn’t take the pain anymore, but I didn’t want to see the look on Pratt’s face when he lost respect for me.

~~

“Let me get this straight, she’s in pain because of this Alpha? But he didn’t physically hurt her.” Pratt said, not understanding the situation.

“It’s difficult to explain. But yes. She encountered an Alpha and bonded. When an Alpha and Omega bond but are separated before it can be… consummated… it kills them.” The Pastor struggled to get out.        

Pratt let the words sink in, they hurt him, “So she has no say in the matter?”

The Pastor shook his head, knowing it was unfair. The Deputy just sighed, as if Rook didn’t have it hard enough. She was constantly the one sent to go on missions for the Resistance. She was constantly putting herself in harm’s way, so they never had to. Now, after all her sacrifices, she was so terrified of this mystery Alpha that she was willing to die.

The Pastor leaned against the wall and replied, “I’ve done all I can do to get her to tell me who he is. He’s a Peggie, I know that much.”

Pratt nodded, he knew that was true. Faith Seed, of all people, had contacted him. He had been shocked when the voice sounded from his radio. He had been flipping channels absentmindedly, not searching for any specific station, he just needed something to do. Faith Seed’s voice had rung through and honestly, it shocked him. Of all the people to contact him, he never thought it would have been her.

“You’ve stayed with her this whole time. If anyone can get her to tell us, it’s you.” The Pastor said as he rubbed his face. No one had slept since Adelaide landed the helicopter. They were all too worried.

Pratt didn’t reply. He just walked to me, asleep on the pew, and whispered, “I’m never going to leave you. I made you a promise to keep you safe. I’ll be damned if you mess that up by dying.” He was resolved, he was going to get her to tell him who the Alpha was.

~~          


	12. Thirty-six Hours, Ten Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past can haunt us. In truth, it dictates our actions more than any of us would care to admit. For our Deputy, it's no different.

_They had turned me out. I was sixteen and lost my family. All because I was an Omega. It wasn’t my choice. I didn’t choose to be an Omega. But for my family, it was an unforgivable sin. My family… the very people that are supposed to love me, turned their backs on me._

_I met him not long after being turned out. He was an Alpha and took me in. He was so sweet to start. But that changed not long after he found I was on my own with no family looking for me._

_Walking in to the living room I saw him, watching something on the T.V. He glanced at me before he held his beer can out to me. This was his way of telling me he was out and needed another. I rushed to get the can from him, but just before I made it he let it go. It hit the floor and the remnants of the liquid splashes and hit the carpet._

_“You stupid BITCH!” He yelled. He was up and on me in no time. A slap across my face caught be off-guard. I lost my footing with how hard he had hit me. He took this opportunity to grab my hair and throw me on the ground. Straddling me he began to pound on me. “When I hold the beer can out you come get it and replace it with a cold one. You don’t let it drop like the idiot you are! Now look at what you’ve done to my carpet!” He got off me, grabbed a wad of my hair and dragged me to the spot on the carpet, “Now, get in the kitchen, get a rag, and clean it up!”_

_I was sore, and certain I had one or two cracked ribs. But, I was used to this routine. He would pass out soon enough and I would go to the hospital for a checkup. I did as told, and also got him a cold beer. He huffed at how long it took me and then ignored me for the rest of the night._

_~~_

_Six years later_

_I was in the kitchen washing dishes when suddenly the front door burst open and a voice called out, “Oh baby!”_

_I didn’t turn to greet him. I just braced for whatever was about to happen, “Yes Nathaniel?”_

_He came in to the kitchen as he said, “I’ve missed you.” That was his way of telling me he wanted sex… that he was going to get sex…._

_When he rounded the corner, he bumped in to me, causing me to drop the plate in my hands. It shattered on the floor. My eyes widened in fear, he would be furious. And sure enough, he was. He looked at the plate and said, “I put a roof over your head.” He slowly raised his head to look at me, “I put clothes on your back. I give you money to buy things. I take care of you. The only thing I ask in return is you keep the house in order and take care of me.” He stepped closer to me until I was backed up against the counter, “But you can’t do either of those things, can you? No, how could you? You’re just an Omega.”_

_He glared at me until I repeated his words, “I’m just an Omega.”_

_His glared hardened, “I’m an Alpha.”_

_"You’re an Alpha.”_

_“As Alpha, Omegas are my right.”_

_“Omegas are your right.” I repeated, hoping the beating would be less if I repeated his words to him._

_His glare turned wicked as he grabbed the meat tenderizer in from the clean dishes I had just washed. I tried to run, but he caught my hair. Ripping my head back he wound his arm up, ready to strike, “Omegas that can’t do their job are useless. You are useless.”_

_“Nathaniel, please don’t!” I begged. It made no difference._

_~~_

Jolting up I screamed. Instinctively I grabbed my arm, holding the spot that wore a scar… a scar earned from that night with the meat tenderizer….

Looking around I saw that Pratt was next to me. He reacted to my scream by holding me. I held his arm and cried. If I didn’t die, if I was weak and called for Jacob, it would be just like that last time. I would be nothing… useless again.

“Rook, please. It doesn’t matter that you’re an Omega. I just want you happy and healthy. I want this pain to stop. Who is it? I’ll get him myself if you want. Just tell me.” He pleaded.

I shook my head no. I was close, I could tell. The bond would kill me soon, “It’ll be alright.”

He held me tighter, “Damnit ROOK! We still need you. I still need you. You can’t die on us!”

His words struck a nerve. He knew I was an Omega but still wanted me around? I pushed on him, signaling him to help me sit up. Despite the pain I looked him right in the eyes. He meant what he had said. In that moment, I knew I couldn’t let it kill me. The people of Hope County, my family, still needed me. They still wanted me.

I nodded my head and swallowed the vomit that rose in my throat. The very thought of telling him who I had bonded with made me sick. It was a miracle he hadn’t abandoned me when he found out what I was. He surely would once he found out who the Alpha was… who _my_ Alpha was.

~~


	13. Thirty-nine Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They needed her still. They wanted her still. She still had her family.

Thirty-nine hours.

She was rocking them slowly, humming a hymn that seemed to somewhat soothe her brother. Joseph was ordering some of their most trusted followers to organize a search for the Deputy. He couldn’t stand to make Jacob suffer anymore.

“Wait!” Faith yelled, “The radio!”

Jacob, in a fluid motion set Faith down on the couch and ran to the radio.  John picked it up and answered, “John Seed to Deputy Pratt. I copy. Over.”

Deputy Pratt’s voice seemed full of resentment. Who could blame them, they were enemies after all, “She wants to speak with you.”

John was overjoyed, she was making contact! “Of course.”

The voice changed from Deputy Pratt’s to a broken whisper. He strained to hear her. His heart broke knowing she was so pained, “John… I need Jacob….”

John was crushed at the sound of the Deputy’s voice. She was defeated, hoarse, barely audible, “Sure thing sweetie. I’ll get him there right away. Tell me where. Over.”

Pratt’s voice rang through now, “Fall’s End church. Do not bring an army. Just Jacob. Over and out.”

Before they could look to Jacob he had run to the nearest car. Joseph nodded for John to follow and off the two brothers went.

Faith stood there, shocked and in awe, “You’re letting them go alone?”

Joseph covered his face with his hands. He hadn’t wanted to. But the Deputy… if she died, and she sounded close to death, how could he live with himself? His muffled voice told Faith, “I don’t want to. But what choice do we have? They want to save their Deputy, we want to save our brother. Both factions are extending a temporary olive branch. We have to have faith.”

She nodded her head, knowing he was right. What else was there to do but pray they return… alive.

~~

Thirty-nine Hours, Twenty-one Minutes

Jacob had tried to get in the driver’s seat, but the pain made him nearly crumple to the ground. His little brother shoved him out of the way and told him to get in the passenger seat. So, there they were, in Jacob’s truck with John driving like a madman. Jacob, not really one for prayer, figured now was as good a time as any. Sure, he said prayers to something or someone when things were hard, but this one… this time, he said a legitimate prayer to God. _‘Please let me get there in time. Please!’_

With John driving, it didn’t take long for them to reach Fall’s End. Rounding the corner, they were met with a sea of people… that hated them. John white-knuckled the steering wheel as Jacob braced for whatever was about to happen. He didn’t have time to deal with an angry mob. He needed to find his Omega.

From the sea of people came the Pastor. He saw Jacob and instantly called for him. John parked and got out of the truck with Jacob. The Pastor closed the distance, “She’s in the church, just… she isn’t doing well. Be gentle.”

Jacob gave the man a grateful look before rushing by and heading toward the church doors. He could smell her. He could smell her scent. She was just on the other side of the door.

~~

His scent filled the air soon after I heard an engine cut off. His scent actually made the pain worse. As if to torture me more. I was leaning against Pratt still, his arm draped over me. I clutched it as the pain forced my body to fold over itself.

The doors burst open and a voice rang through, “Where is she?”

Pratt’s frame stiffened for a split second before helping me sit up. He looked down at me and whispered, “I’m right here. I won’t ever leave you.”

Jacob saw me as Pratt waved a hand to him. He rushed to us, locking eyes with mine as he turned round to face me. He knelt down to eye level and cupped my face as I started to cry again. The pain was so bad. He wiped my tears away with his thumbs before saying, “Deputy, I’m here. I’m sorry.”

I leaned in to Jacob’s scent involuntarily. It was soothing the pain. Whatever was to happen next was too scary to think of, so I just focused on the fading pain. My hands raised weakly to rest atop his, “Jacob, make the pain go away.”

The color drained from his face. He knew what I had just asked of him. He raised my head, forcing me to make eye-contact, “Are you sure?”

The honest answer came out of my mouth before I could stop it, “No, I’m not.”

Jacob managed a chuckle, if a bit pained, before scooping me into his arms. His scent was what I imagined safety would smell like. It engulfed me as he started walking us out of the church. My arms circled his neck as I nuzzled my face in the crook his neck. The pain, the agony, was subsiding.

All around us, my friends, my family, were standing confused. How could the Alpha have been Jacob Seed? Of all the possibilities, it had been Jacob Seed? So many questions rose in their minds, and there was no time to answer them.

Pratt called for Jacob to wait a moment. He closed the distance between us and asked me, “Rook, are you sure it’s him?”

Jacob waited patiently, even though he tensed at the question. I gave Pratt the best smile I could muster and said, “Yes, it’s him.”

Jacob gave a nod to Pratt and then continued out of the church. I wasn’t paying much attention, the pain was coming back, “Jacob, hurry.”

He quickened his pace. Setting me inside a truck he rushed to the driver’s seat. I gave him the directions to my home before passing out from a wave of pain. In our wake was John standing in the entrance of the church in the middle of enemy territory… with no means of escape….

“Well shit.” John muttered before Adelaide pounced.

~~


	14. Drive Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She needed her Alpha. He needed his Omega.

I woke again to the sound of a car door shutting. Jacob was rushing around to my side of the car. Looking around before he opened my door and noticed we were at my house. I moved to get out of the car and get inside when I heard Jacob tell me to stop. He insisted on carrying me.

“You know how the pain goes away, right?” He asked, his heart racing. I unlocked the door and pushed it open, still in Jacob’s arms.

I didn’t look at him, I just pushed on his chest to let me down. I was fine for now and didn’t want to be held anymore.

“Deputy?” He asked, growing concern in his voice as he sat me down. 

I started for the hallway, “Yeah, I know. You’re not the first Alpha I’ve been with.” I didn’t look back at him, I just continued down the hall. I could sense his change. That tid-bit angered him. Alphas… fuck.

I heard him calm himself down as he followed me, “I’m going to ask you again,” He entered the same room as me and gently pinned me to the wall, “are you sure?”

His scent invaded my nostrils. I needed him. I needed this. I took hold of his dog tags that were dangling in front of me and leaned my head up to look into his eyes, “Jacob, I need you to be my Alpha right now.”

The look in his eyes told me he needed no more encouragement.

~~

It had been an awkward time for John. All alone with a group of people that hated him. Well, most of them did. The woman clinging to him seemed to have taken a shining. Lucky him.

The Pastor took pity finally and asked, “You want a ride home?”

John immediately answered, “That would be great!”

The woman was upset but John couldn’t have cared less at that point. He wanted to be back in familiar territory and the church at Fall’s End surely wasn’t that.          

The pastor drove in silence as they headed for Joseph’s island. John wasn’t sure what to say, he knew things had changed. The two factions couldn’t go on killing each other anymore. Could they? The bond between his brother and their deputy changed everything.

“Your brother… he’s not hurting her, is he?” The pastor asked as he kept his eyes on the road.

John looked at the man, he was clueless about Alphas and Omegas. Most everyone was. John rubbed his eyes and sighed, “He’s not hurting her. He was hurting too. Alphas don’t feel the pain as quickly.” The pastor raised an eyebrow and chanced a look at John. He continued, “I don’t understand why, just how that is I guess. But no, he isn’t hurting her.”

“Good. I’d hate to think she would be stuck with another one.” The pastor said.  He tensed immediately after. He hadn’t meant to divulge that information. But it was too late for that.

“Another one? She has an Alpha?” John questioned.

The pastor sighed, knowing he wouldn’t get out of this one, “Yes and no. There was a man she alluded to one time. I didn’t know it was an Alpha she had been talking about. All I know is that he was abusive and beat the shit out of her. The scar on her arm is from him. He broke her arm and the bone broke through the skin. I don’t know how she got away or why he never went after her. All I know is she got away from him and never looked back.”

John’s heart broke a little. This woman had endured nearly three days of agony out of fear that his brother would be like the last Alpha she had been with. The youngest Seed brother looked at his lap, tears stinging his eyes, “Pastor, Jacob would never do that. He would never be that to her.”

“Let’s hope so.” Was the reply John got before the car pulled to the side of the road. They were at the bridge that would lead to the Joseph’s compound. John chuckled, realizing he would have to walk from there. The pastor not trusting to go any further.

“Suppose I should have seen this one coming. Thanks for the ride Pastor.” He got out and grabbed his coat before adding, “I really hope this means peace will come. Joseph never meant for this to turn into a war.”

The Pastor didn’t respond verbally, just smiled before turning the car around and driving back to Fall’s End. Maybe peace would come out of this.

~~


	15. What's Your Name?

“Deputy, do you need anything? I could get you a drink or food or….” Jacob was rambling. I hadn’t said anything since the pain went away, finally. I just stayed quiet. Fear was creeping in now. He would be just like the last one, I knew it…

“I’m fine.” My words told him otherwise. He moved me gently to look into my eyes. He searched for the truth in them. His eyes were so beautiful and vibrant. His scent soothing my worries slightly. This felt different than last time, but he was an Alpha… he would be just like him….

“Deputy tell me what’s wrong. Is it… it’s me, right? Do I need to go?” He sounded defeated. He had convinced himself I would abandon him. This broke my heart. Realizing that he was hurt because he felt I didn’t want him… did I want him?

Touching his face, I tried to smile at him. At best I managed a not so terrified face. He leaned in to my touch as I said, “I’m worried about the future, Jacob. But for now, let’s just enjoy not being in pain.”

Jacob accepted the temporary truce. He would pry later, but he settled down in the bed. Rolling into him I placed a hand on his chest and sighed contentedly as Jacob began to trace his finger up and down my back. For now, this was enough.

~~

“Where is Jacob? Is the Deputy okay?” Faith asked as John walked into the building. She looked behind him and saw no one… not even the truck, “Where’s the truck?”

Joseph looked amused and asked, “Jacob and the Deputy leave you behind?”

John gave a terse look to his brother and said, “They bolted for the truck and left me at that church. The Pastor there offered me a ride before that Adelaide woman had the chance to force herself on me.”

Faith giggled as she gave John a kiss on the cheek, “He made you walk from the bridge, huh?”

John nodded. Joseph added, “It’s a start.”

The three siblings spoke of their brother and the Deputy. They needed to figure out how to get their followers to accept her. How would a truce be made, and peace earned? The road was long and none of them knew the next step.

~~

The Pastor called everyone in the church. He had to explain what happened. Alphas and Omegas were rare; and they typically didn’t have a good reputation in religious communities. He didn’t need to worry about that so much as how they would all react to their Rook bonding with Jacob Seed. Would they understand it isn’t their choice? That if they could they would choose others?

Pratt was concerned, still uneasy at whatever happened. Joey absentmindedly rubbed the tattoo John had forced upon her skin. The sheriff seemed to know, that didn’t surprise the Pastor one bit. The rest had no idea why they had let Jacob Seed take their hero.

“I have been asked by Rook to explain what has happened.” Pastor Jerome started. The people in the church nodded, showing they were listening, “Nearly three days ago Jacob Seed ran into our girl. Instead of yelling for peggies to get her or shooting her himself, he let her go. He didn’t alert anyone. He helped her escape.”

Adelaide scoffed, “Like hell, why?”

The Pastor gave Adelaide a stern look before continuing, “The next morning Rook ran into Jacob and Joseph at the cabin. She was experiencing excruciating pain. The reason for the pain and for Jacob letting her go is that Rook is an Omega, Jacob an Alpha.”

Half knew what he was talking about, the other half had no idea. This was going to take a while.

“Alphas and Omegas occasionally meet and bond instantly. This type of bond happens once in a lifetime and is a bond that if ignored, kills.” Joey’s eyes widened at this.

She stood up as she asked, “She knew this? She knew she was an Omega?”

The Pastor nodded, “Yes, she knew. She had decided to die. She was going to let it kill her and Jacob.”

Joey spoke again, “She was dying… she was dying, and no one got that sick piece of shit sooner?”

The whole group wasn’t angry that the bond was with Jacob Seed, they were angry no one helped her sooner. Perhaps this was going to be easier than he had thought. “She refused to tell me who. She only told me the when but not the who. It wasn’t until she saw the agony in our faces after thirty-nine hours that she conceded and had us radio for Jacob.”

Everyone asked their questions, even the hard ones. The Pastor answered as best he could. Admitting when the question was one that I would have to answer. They were as satisfied as they could be; then dispersed and continued with their lives.

Joey stopped and looked to Pratt, “That’s why she asked you to kill her. She was losing resolve and wanted to cave in. If one of us killed her the pain would stop and no one would have known what happened.”

Pratt sighed, “She thought I would hate her for bonding with Jacob.” It killed him that she felt that way. That she was so worried they all would turn on her. When she was better, he decided that he would prove he hadn’t abandoned her.

~~

The sun rose, waking us up. Stretching, the two of us sat up and I moved for the bathroom. This time was different, and I knew one night wouldn’t fix it. The feeling was building again. He could smell it, my scent screaming for him.

Chancing a look, I was met with hungry eyes. But, not greedy. Not like the last Alpha. He just wanted me. I told him I’d be right back before ducking into the bathroom, I sorely needed to wash up.

When I exited the bathroom, I found my bed empty and made. The sounds of clattering coming from my kitchen told me the man was cooking. Hopefully it was something good. I dressed quickly and found that Jacob was cooking eggs and bacon. It made me smile warmly. He had gotten comfortable in my home. It made me feel secure. Something I hadn’t felt before.

“I’ll make some coffee.” I said as I passed him to get the coffee filters from the cupboard. He smiled back at me before flipping the omelet he was making. We managed to put together a nice breakfast on the table. It was as if this was our morning routine, just an idle Tuesday.

We ate in silence, a fact I was thankful for. I wasn’t ready to submit yet. I just wanted to keep my dignity a little longer. It would be like last time, except I couldn’t escape this one. I would be stuck until we died.

“What’s your name?” Came Jacob’s question, hope lacing his words.

I blinked into my coffee cup, realizing he only knew me as Deputy. This fact struck me as funny and I soon fell into a fit of giggles. Jacob watched, amused at my reaction.

Setting my coffee down I look to him, wiping a tear from my eye, “Amelia, my name’s Amelia Daniels.” 

His eyes sparkled with happiness as he repeated my name. I liked the sound of my name on his lips. It felt good to hear him say it, instead of Deputy. It was more personal. Maybe this wouldn’t be like before, not like the last Alpha in my life. Maybe this go-round would be better.

“Amelia, you mentioned another Alpha. What happened to him?” Jacob tried to keep his tone even, but his anger at the unnamed Alpha seeped through.

Instinctively, almost absentmindedly, I touched the scar on my arm. The memories flooded back, and it terrified me, “He was abusive… I didn’t bond with him. He just claimed me. I didn’t know any better then, I was so young. After the hundredth time to the hospital, I escaped.”

I could feel his pain. His heart cracked at the knowledge an Alpha abused me. That I hadn’t known what it meant and didn’t know I could leave. He wanted to comfort me but stayed put. He respected that I wasn’t ready for that yet. I picked up our cups and started to fill them with more coffee as I continued, “I put that dot on the palm of my hand. Nurses in ERs are supposed to know what it means, and the one that dealt with me did. She kept me away from him. She and the doctor on call helped me escape.”

I returned with full cups and a was met with eyes that screamed for me to let him love me. It was too much. I let out a sigh, “Just give me time. I’m still not sure what this is supposed to be like. All I’ve got to go off is the last time, only…  I can’t escape now.”

Jacob nodded his head, promising me he would prove to me it wouldn’t be like that. He would wait for as long as it took, prove over and over it would be right, and he asked for me to give us a chance. The truth was, giving us a chance was my only choice.

~~


	16. Getting to Know Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their beginning was rough. Really rough. But the water was calm for now.

“Amelia…” I heard Jacob call my name softly. We had eaten breakfast and cleaned up, gotten to know each other for a while, and now we sat at my kitchen table in silence. I looked to him, knowing something heavy was coming. I nodded for him to continue and with an unsure look he said, “How do we make amends? Both sides have wronged the other. How does this end peacefully?”

I was right, heavy shit. Using my hands to push myself up, my feet carrying me to the coffee pot, “I don’t know Jacob. I don’t know. Quite a few laws were broken.” Once I poured two cups I returned, handing one to Jacob. He looked at my chest, barely visible was the bandage covering the tattooed “Wrath” John had placed there, against my will. Instantly I pulled my cardigan over my chest, hiding it.

He had seen it, the bandage. When he took my shirt off the first time. His eyes had lingered but I moved his hands away when he went to remove it. Unsure as to the why, I just knew I didn’t want him knowing what was beneath it. Jacob had gotten the hint and left it alone.

Jacob’s eyes averted to his coffee as he asked, “How could you stand my touch? My family hurt you. How can you trust me like this?”

The truth was I didn’t trust him. I was trapped. I didn’t have a choice. But those things, I couldn’t have said to him. Instead I just mumbled, “We have to make the best of this Jacob. At least John wasn’t the Alpha.”

Jacob chuckled a bit. It was so good to hear that. It made me happy to hear him laugh.

~~

The other Seed siblings were at the compound. They had decided there would be time enough to figure out what happens next. Joseph had been talking with Pastor Jerome over the radio, attempting to come up with the first few steps both factions could take.

John, however, was worrying over what he had done. He had practically branded her. He had forced the word Wrath on her skin. She had fought and resisted, and he branded her. Jacob would have seen it by now and John was sure he would be furious. How could he atone for hurting her?

Faith appeared beside him, as if she had just floated to him instead of walked. How could the woman make no sound when she walked? She smiled at him and linked their arms, “John, what’s wrong?”

“I hurt her. How can she accept me?” John wasn’t sure why he wanted her acceptance, but he did. He wanted someone so close to his brother to accept him.

Faith smiled, “This type of bond is so strong it pulls others into it as well. She may not accept any of us for a while. But eventually, I hope we can all put everything in the past. I want my new sister to accept me too, John.”

John remembered that Faith was fascinated with Alphas and Omegas. She studied any book she could find, and resource to be had, she had it and memorized it. She knew so much more about their brother’s bond than he did.

Faith rested her head on John’s shoulder, sighing a little, “It just hurts me to think of how she ran. I don’t know what happened to her in the past for her to run from Jacob like that. Something bad, though. I’ve never heard of someone that bonded choosing to leave. The bond is supposed to happen between soul mates.”

Soul mates, huh? So, the bond was supposed to be loving from the start? But she had run from it. She had run as soon as she was out of sight. She hid from Jacob for almost three days. She writhed in agony for thirty-nine hours and even then, who knows how long it took for the pain to stop once Jacob was there. It broke his heart. She felt that dying was better than being tied to Jacob.

“Do you think she’ll want to meet us?” Faith whispered, almost to herself more than to him.

He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head, “I hope so, Faith. I hope so.”

~~

The morning turned to afternoon. We had moved to my living room and I was answering questions Jacob had. He was so curious about me. I had gotten to know about him too. His life was full of adventure. But it was also full of pain. Pain I wanted to make go away, but I knew I never could.

“Did you have pets growing up?” He asked. I knew he had wolves, but I hadn’t met them yet.

With a nod of my head, “Yeah. Big ole rottie. I named him Fluffles. I don’t know how I came up with that name though. I was pretty young.”

Jacob’s eyes beamed. He grinned as he continued his questions, “Where did you grow up?”

“Las Vegas. Lived there my whole life. Funny how in the city of sin my family disowned me for being some sort of sinful beast.” I spat out with sarcasm lacing every letter. It was a sore spot for me, but me being sarcastic and callous was my way of dealing with it.

Jacob tensed, breathing deep to calm himself down, “Those idiots. They taught you wrong. Omegas are so amazing, and rare. They’re healers. They’re protectors. They aren’t sinful or full of uncontrollable lust. Anyone who says that doesn’t understand what it is to be Omega.”

It put me at ease to hear him say those things. I wasn’t sure if it was the bond or if I really felt that way, but his words eased my worries about myself. I hadn’t really known what it meant to be Omega, and I still don’t know that much.

My thoughts went back to the previous Alpha in my life. Those were dark thoughts to have. But Jacob’s next question stalled those thoughts, “Would you be willing to meet my family?”

“I-I already met them.” I mumbled quickly, fear betraying my words.

He gently, timidly touched my arm, “I mean officially meet them. You met us all once when you were ordered to arrest Joseph. I want you to meet them as an ally. As someone important to me.”

“One at a time?” I asked, more like begged.

He nodded his head, “One at a time.”

~~


	17. Meeting John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting John wasn't going to be easy.

I decided to meet John first. I wasn’t ready for Joseph. But I needed to hash things out with John. I had gone after his territory first. I had jumping in and out of Faith’s territory a couple times, but John and I had gone toe to toe.  I needed to hash things out with him first.

               So there I was, in the driver’s seat of my truck, pulling up to Seed Ranch. Jacob had agreed to let me drive, allowing me some sort of feeling of control. But it felt like I was willingly walking to my death as I parked and got out of the car.

               I could see him, a bundle of nervousness on the patio. He was shifting his weight between his feet as he waiting for Jacob and I to make our way to the patio. Jacob put his hand on my back and I tensed.

               Whispering in my ear, “I know we haven’t figured us out yet. But I’m here and no one will hurt you. If you want to leave, just say so. I’ll get you out of here.”

               “Why are you so protective?” I didn’t mean to ask that. I didn’t mean to doubt him out loud. But it was so foreign to me, an Alpha actually caring.

               We made out way up to John before Jacob could answer. John’s eyes were so worried. He needed something from me, I could tell. But I wasn’t sure what it was. We stood in silence, not sure what any of us were supposed to do. John’s eyes staring expectantly at me. Jacob’s hand still on my back, rubbing small circles into my skin. I couldn’t take it. I stepped up on the patio and held my hand out to John.

               “John Seed, I’m Amelia Daniels.” I introduced myself. A split second later John took my hand in both of his. He was so happy. I was horrified. He was touching me again.

               “Deputy Daniels, it’s wonderful to meet you.” He said. He was sincere. He was actually happy.

               I took my hand back after the feeling of his touch became too much. I smiled as warmly as I could, and John offered for me to come inside. So, with Jacob close I entered the house and saw he went to extreme lengths for food to be available. There was every comfort food you could think of on the massive dining room table. It all smelled delicious.

               “I didn’t know what you liked, so I got everything.” John said. He sounded like a kid that made dinner for their parents for the first time.

               I genuinely smiled and thanked him. I took the seat Jacob pulled out for me and we all sat down. John sat across me and Jacob sat to my left. We all divied up portions of food and chowed down. It was one of the first proper meals ate in a while, aside from Jacob’s bacon and eggs.

               “Deputy Daniels, is there anything missing? I could get you whatever you need.” John asked. He was worried again.

               Jacob was getting tense, worried I was uncomfortable. I didn’t like his worry. I wanted him relaxed around his family. I smiled at John and answered, “I’m perfectly fine. And please call me Amelia.”

               “Amelia.” John said with confidence. He felt accepted. He got to call me by my name.

               “Would you please tell me where the bathroom is?” I ventured. I needed a moment to breath. I would be left alone if I asked for the bathroom, I was sure.

               John gave the directions and Jacob walked me to it. “You okay?”

               “Yeah, just need a breather. Last time I was here I was killing people. Not a good memory….” I admitted. But that was only half true. I was also remembering John forcing me still as he carved my skin.

               Jacob nodded and headed back for the table. Closing the door behind me, I was finally alone. The walls seemed to close in on me and I couldn’t breathe. I was having such a hard time standing. Sliding down against the door to sit on the tiled floor I tried to breathe. I couldn’t. I just couldn’t. My chest stung, the skin burning… again. No! He was marking me. He was hurting me!

~~

               “Do you think this will ever be easy?” John asked as he rested his elbows on the table and covered his face with his hands.

               Jacob sighed, “I don’t know. I hope so.” He took a drink from his glass before grabbing a piece of bread, “I’ve never done this before.”

               John nodded. It was true, none of this had happened before. They would all need to learn.

               The two brothers heard extremely faint erratic gasps. Jacob stood, running to the bathroom, John in tow. Both knew it was me. Both knew I was panicking. Both knew it was because I was at Seed Ranch in enemy territory.

               Jacob got to the door and tried to open it, “Amelia? Amelia open the door. Everything’s okay, just open the door.”

               I didn’t respond. I couldn’t. I was frozen against the door. I couldn’t do anything but curl up into myself and pray everything went away.

               Jacob looked to John, eyes begging him to do something. John shook his head, “The door opens in, we can’t access the hinges. I don’t care about the door, but she may be leaning against it. I don’t know how to get to her.”

               Jacob continued to talk through the door. He kept calm, he just wanted to hear me answer. That’s all he needed, “Amelia, we can go. We can get out of here. You are not stuck. You are not in danger. No one will hurt you. Please, open the door. I’ll get you out of here.”

~~

               In truth, I had tuned him out. I wasn’t listening to Jacob. I wasn’t listening to anything but John’s voice. He was there, on the other side of the door. I needed to be away from him, away from his touch. But it was still burning, ripping. I needed to get some air on it. The bandage hurt more than the air would. I needed to get the bandage off.

               I stood sloppily and rushed to the sink. Pulling my shirt collar out of the way I pulled the bandage off slowly. There it was, mostly healed: Wrath….

~~

               The two brothers heard the movement inside. Jacob tried the handle and the door opened. They were met with the sight of me leaning on the sink, staring at my chest with glazed over eyes. Neither could see what happened. Neither could see what I was staring at. Only John knew, whereas Jacob didn’t.

               Jacob stepped closer. I didn’t want John near me. I didn’t want anyone near me. I turned and faced them, quickly begging Jacob, “Don’t.”

               And he saw it. His eyes darted to where the bandage had been, and at what now was revealed. His eyes, slowly recognizing what they were looking at, filled with hurt, sadness, and ultimately rage. He turned on his heel and walked towards his brother.

               “You marked her.” He said slowly, ragefully, and eerily. He was closing the distance between him and his brother and it terrified me. How could any of them have known?

               “Jacob.” I called, but he ignored me.

               John was backed against the wall of the hallway and tried to reason with his brother, “Jake, I didn’t know she was an Omega then. I didn’t know she would bond with you. I didn’t know then. I had my orders, they were the same as they always were. Convert.”

               “You marked her.” Jacob repeated himself.

               He reached his brother, and I saw his fist curled and arm pull back. It scared me to think of what he would do to his own brother because of me. I ran forward, grabbing his fisted arm and yelled, “Jacob don’t!”

               John’s eyes somehow widened even more. I was coming to his rescue. It shocked me too. What was I doing?

               Jacob turned, caught me as I lost balance, and waited for me to continue. He was still infuriated but he was waiting for me. His arms held me protectively, he wanted to wrap me up, hold me closer, but he waited for me.

               Our eyes met, and I managed to get out, “Don’t Jacob. No one could have known. It’s over with. It’s done.”

               Jacob seemed to dissipate his anger. But make no mistake, he was still angry. For now, it was contained. I gave John a sad look and apologized before I took my leave. I needed to be alone and I honestly couldn’t handle Jacob’s gaze.

               “I’m going to go home. I’ve had a bit too much excitement for one day.” I looked to John before adding, “The food was lovely. Thank you.” And then back to my Alpha, “I’ll… I’ll call you tomorrow?”

               He nodded, and I shocked the two of us as I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek before racing out to my car. I needed to put miles between me and the ranch. I needed to be miles between me and the Seed family.

~~


	18. Aftermath of Meeting John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That hadn't gone as planned.

His siblings had been called. It was time ground rules were set. Of course, Amelia was right, no one could have known. But it didn’t matter when it happened. John had marked her. He had hurt her. He had hurt his Omega.

Faith and Joseph arrived within minutes of each other. They sighed, not knowing what the meaning was. When they saw John looking at Jacob with terror on his face, neither thought it was going to be good.

Joseph approached his brothers, Faith behind him, and asked, “What happened?”

John looked timidly at Joseph, “He found out I….”

Joseph nodded in understanding. Faith was confused and Jacob looked murderous. Jacob closed the small distance between him and his brother, gripping his shirt collar, “You knew he did that? You knew?!”

Faith whimpered and stepped back, unsure what to do. Unsure what had happened. What were they talking about, “What happened Jacob?”

He looked over Joseph’s shoulder to his sister, the woman that had been adopted in to their family. She loved them all and she already loved Amelia. He lost a little steam and released his grip on Joseph’s collar, but did not move back, “John carved the word “Wrath” into Amelia’s chest. Did you cop a feel while you were at it? It’s so low on her chest, you must have ripped her shirt open to put it there.”

He had turned to his brother. Joseph was shocked at the words that came from Jacob’s mouth, “Jacob!”

“No! No, you haven’t seen it Joe. I did. It’s so low on her chest he had to of ripped her shirt open to put it there. You couldn’t have done it somewhere else? You put it on her breast?” He was furious. He was furious she had felt like hiding it. Why had she hid it from him? She wouldn’t let him touch the bandage before. Was she ashamed of it or was it infected?

Faith looked at John and then to Jacob, “Jacob, none of us knew she would be the one to bond with you. John would have never done that if he had known, I’m sure.”

John nodded in agreement, “Jake, I’m so sorry.”

His rage was taking over. He knew his brother couldn’t have known she would end up being his Omega. He knew logically he was overacting. However, it didn’t matter how much logic there was. He was enraged for his Omega.

Joseph broke him from his thoughts, “Jake, did you not see it before now? Tell me what happened.”

Jacob took even and deep breaths. He needed to calm down. Pinching his nose and closing his eyes the eldest Seed explained, “She had a bandage over it. I figured it was a burn or cut. She wouldn’t let me near it; I figured it still hurt and left it be.”

Joseph nodded, and John’s eyes widened. Everyone waited for Jacob to continue, “John and I heard erratic breathing. We checked on her and it was clear she was having a panic attack. When we got the door open finally she freaked and yelled out. That’s when I saw it.” The memory was forever burned in his mind. His Omega fear-struck and panicked. She would never trust him. He wouldn’t blame her either. Her body had been assaulted by his own brother. If his brother could do such a thing then what did she think him capable of?

“Jake, she kept it from you. She obviously didn’t want you to see it. At least not yet. That says a lot.” Faith said, taking a step towards him. She closed the gap once he opened his arms. She had a special type of relationship with Jacob. He wasn’t just her protector like he was to the family. He was also her safe haven, and she his. They had always comforted themselves with the other’s presence. Neither needed conversation, just needed the other to be there.

His arms wrapped around her and he kissed the top of her head, “She kept it from me. It hurts to think she was ashamed of it.”

Whispering into his chest she told him, “I think she wanted to keep you from being angry at your brother.”

He rested his head atop hers as he said to all his siblings, “Nothing like that happens again. No more harm from this family.” They all nodded in understanding.

~~

I had talked to him the day after my blow up at Seed Ranch. I wasn’t proud of it and apologized to Jacob. He told me there was nothing to apologize for, that maybe we had done that meet too soon. It made me feel better to know John was still alive. Something told me that I needed to worry about him all night. And I had. I didn’t want Jacob to go all Alpha and then regret it later.

Now, nearly a week later, and with relative peace in Hope County, I felt like I could face meeting the rest of the Seed family.

As I was about to cook dinner for myself I got a call. It was Joey. I answered happily and said, “I guess I need to explain that I’m still okay?”

“Obviously! You met with John!” She said. We both giggled. It was so odd to think that I willingly went to meet him.

“Well, I’m okay. I freaked a bit. And Jacob saw John’s little gift to me. It didn’t go well. But John’s okay. Jacob didn’t kill him at least.” I mentioned as I began grabbing some ramen from my pantry. I wasn’t in the mood for a full meal. I just wanted quick.

“Well, there’s that. And we all knew he would see it sometime. But anyway, now that I know you’re alive, why don’t you come out tonight? Me and Jess are gonna grab a few beers. It’s been quiet and peaceful since you and Jacob… ya know, bonded. And we decided it’s something worth celebrating.” She seemed hopeful. That there would be peace now. In truth, I hoped so too.

“Sure thing. I wasn’t doing anything special tonight anyway. What time?” I asked as I tossed the ramen pack back in the pantry.

“We’ll pick you up at six?”

“Deal.” And we hung up. My feet took me back to my bedroom. I wasn’t in going out clothes. I needed to get something more appropriate on than the pair of Walmart underwear and tattered tank top I had going on. A mini dress would do. I felt like dolling up. I hadn’t done that since before the whole shitshow kicked off.

~~


	19. Meeting Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you just need a starry night, a fire, good company, and some good beer.

“John, have you seen Faith?” Joseph asked.

John looked up from his book and nonchalantly mentioned, “She said she was going out. Not sure where.”

Joseph nodded his head. He wasn’t sure why, but he was worried for some reason. Was it worried for Faith or for the new sister in his life? He couldn’t tell. His phone was soon in hand and he dialed Faith’s number.

She picked up on the third ring, “Hello Father, what is it?”

She still called him Father. It was endearing. Her voice calmed him, it must have been an overreaction, “I just wanted to know where you had gotten off to.”

She giggled across the line and said, “I’m at the conservatory. I’m cleaning up and setting up shop again. The bliss crops were burned a while ago. But I miss the flowers so I’m going to be planting some annuals soon. Is everything alright?”

“Yes, I just got worried, that’s all.” Joseph excused his frantic call. Faith accepted it and told him she’d be there for the night. He said his goodbyes and hung up.

“She okay?” John asked.

“She’s at the conservatory. She’s planting flowers.” The worry was creeping back.

“So, she’s being Faith. Got it. Lots to be worried about there, Joe.” John chastised him. Perhaps he was right. It was the peace that was getting to him. He just needed to relax. No one was hunting them anymore.

~~

Joey and Jess had picked me up and we were in fine form. All of us were in LBDs and had done ourselves up rather well. We commandeered a dart board and were placing bets as we drank beer after beer. It felt nice, letting loose.

Jess smiled, “Nice shot Ams.”

I nodded as I went for another round of drinks for us. Mary smiled at me and hollered over the music, “Go back to the dart board. I’ll have the drinks out to you soon.”

The barkeep she had hired came by with the beers and some peanuts and pretzels. The three of us laughed as we grabbed for the beer. The subtle hint to fill our stomachs with something other than alcohol not being missed. I took the bowl of pretzels and just plopped on a stool.

“It feels nice to let loose. I really needed this.” I said. The beer, music, and darts all welcomed distractions from what my life had become.

Joey smiled and took a drink. Leaning in to me she asked, “So how’s the time off feel?”

 “Oh, don’t start.” I nudged her a bit. We started to giggle. I took a drink and continued, “You know I don’t want time off. Sheriff made me.”

“Yeah, but you earned it. No one did more for the Resistance than you.” Joey said. She smiled genuinely at me.

Jess threw a dart and landed it nearly on the bullseye. She smiled and triumphantly grabbed her beer. We both clinked our glasses while Joey went for her turn. But before she threw her dart a crash was heard from the other side of the bar. The three of us looked over towards the sound and found it was a group of young men. The had broken into a fight. It looked like some college kids. Great, Joey and I were drunk and couldn’t respond. Mary sighed and just hollered at them to fight outside. That, Joey and I could help with.

We weren’t that far gone. It was easy to throw the boys outside for a fight. They barely broke their attention from one another. As soon as they got to their feet again they began to fight. Joey and I just shook our heads as we went back inside. We weren’t on duty and it wasn’t our problem.

Mary thanked us and then called someone. I assumed Pratt or the Sheriff. I didn’t stick around to find out. I was feeling like heading home. It was late, and I was ready for sleep.

My phone rang as I took that last drink of my beer. I answered without looking at who it was and said, “Hello.”

“Deputy… I… I don’t know why I called. I suppose I got lonely here. I’m sorry, it sounds like I’ve interrupted your night.” It was Faith.

“Faith?” I asked, absolutely shocked.

She must have been worried at my question, “Jake gave me your number. I made him. Please don’t be mad at him.”

I giggled a bit, she was sweet, “You lonely? Want some company?”

Jess and Joey were confused but waited for my call to be over to ask what the hell I was doing.

“Yeah, I’m at the conservatory. I’ve been planting flowers all day. I picked daisies. I think they look nice. But…” She trailed off.

“If you don’t mind three drunk women then we can come keep you company. We’ll catch a ride there.” I looked to my friends and even though they seemed worried they nodded their heads yes, “See you soon Faith.”

~~

Joseph was about at his wits end. Why was he so worried? What was going on?

John, having had enough of his brother’s pacing and lip biting finally let out a yelled, “Oh GOD JOSEPH! Either call Faith again or call Amelia. Just get it out of your system and relax already!”

Jacob had just pulled up at that point. He had his windows down, so he heard his brother’s outburst. A smile played at his lips, what on earth was he going on about?

Joseph was on the front porch and John and given up his comfortable spot on the couch to join him. He looked to his eldest brother and begged him, “Make him chill out! I’m so fed up with his pacing.”

Jacob tousled John’s hair a bit before having his hand smacked away. John was always getting flustered easily. But Joseph could pace for hours, probably days if they would let him. So, his attention was on his middle brother. He waited for an explanation, but it never came. He would have to pry it out.

“Why does John think you need to call Faith or Amelia?” He asked.

Joseph worried his lip more before mumbling, “I don’t know. I’m just worried. Something is off.”

Jacob sighed, “Joe, everything’s been off since the bond. No one knows how to be peaceful now. It’s going take time to be comfortable with not killing each other.”

Joseph shook his head, “No, that’s not it. I have this feeling.”

Jacob nodded his head, “Okay, tell me what it is.  You’re normally right about those things.” The truth was that his brother was always right when he worried. He had this way of knowing something bad would happen.

“I can’t tell if it’s Faith or Amelia. But I just worry that they aren’t here right now.” Joseph continued his pacing.

John heaved a flustered breath and said, “Let’s go get them. Faith is at the conservatory and we can find Amelia after we pick up Faith.”

Jacob nodded, knowing John posed the only option that would ease Joseph’s mind. So, a little road trip they would take. John took the back seat and crossed his arms in a huff. He wasn’t happy about heading out when he wanted to be curled up on his couch. The antics of both his brothers made Jacob smile. They were acting like their old selves again.

~~

The conservatory was beautiful with white daisies everywhere. Faith had outdone herself. She greeted us with warm smiles and open arms. It wasn’t long before we were all inside the conservatory and drinking. It surprised us Faith had beer, good beer.

“You surprise me. Who would have thought you would have beer!” Jess said as she popped the cap off another bottle.

“I hide it from my brothers. They’d drink it all if I didn’t!” She said happily before taking drink from her own bottle.

I sat next to her, out bodies sharing heat as Joey stoked the fire back up. We hadn’t been watching it carefully enough. In all of our inebriated states we almost let it die. The stars were coming out and Jess rejoined us. We hadn’t even known she had gone.

“Where were you?” Joey asked a little shocked as she sat down opposite of Faith and me.

Jess snorted, “Wow, thanks for noticing I was gone.” She smiled at the warmth from the fire, “I found some blankets. Figured we would need some if we ended up letting the fire die again.”

She handed Faith and me a large blanket which we immediately wrapped ourselves in and then sat by Joey. The two of them wrapped the second large blanket around them and cuddled together. We all looked at the stars for a bit before Jess said, "This feels weird."

We all laughed. It was true. We were all sitting around a fire like old friends, drunk old friends at that. But Faith snuggled closer to me and I managed to say between giggles, "Yeah, but it's a good weird."

Faith mumbled to us, “Thanks for coming over.”

Jess smiled softly, “Don’t mention it. Besides, you have good taste in beer.”

And with that we all dozed off.

~~  



	20. You Were the Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not that long ago, they were enemies.

The brothers arrived at the conservatory and were met with a beautiful site. There, among white daisies and a bonfire, were four women. They were asleep and had beer bottles stacked up in a bin next to them. They had been drinking and fell asleep.

Jacob smiled warmly when he recognized his Omega. He had smelled her scent sure, but when he saw her curled up with his sister, it warmed his heart.

John laughed quietly, “Nothing to worry about.”

Joseph nodded his head, “I suppose so. How should we get them inside?”

Jacob answered, “We don’t. I’ll stay and keep the fire stoked. You guys can go back home if you want.”

The three brothers all got out of the car and Jacob went to collect firewood. Joseph went inside to find the Advil, and John tucked all the women back in their cocoons, praying he didn’t wake any of them. John smiled as I stirred a little mumbled Jacob’s name before settling back into sleep.

Jacob returned with a large stack of firewood and set it by the fire as quietly as possible. It made Faith and I stir but not Jess or Joey.

I looked at him, my Alpha, and couldn’t help a smile. He was adding a log to the fire and making sure we were warm. It was so sweet. The heaviness of my eyelids won me over, though, and I fell back into dreamland.

Faith, however, stayed awake for a bit longer. She called out for Jacob, “Jacob, I like her.”

Jacob looked to his sister and then to me. His heart beat a bit faster when he saw Faith tuck her head into the crook of my neck and close her eyes. The two women in his life, the only women that mattered in his life, were snuggling together.

Joseph walked up to Jacob and said quietly, “She’s taken to her rather well.”

Jacob smirked after thinking for a moment, “Faith or Amelia.”

Joseph nudged his brother’s arm, “Both.”

~~

I woke slowly, the sound of the fire cracking stirred me. The sun was going to rise soon. I adjusted so Faith could lay on my lap, she was still out cold. The sky was beautiful with the colors of the sunrise washing across it. It took me back to my walk all the way to Montana. I would stare at the stars all night and be greeted by the sun every morning. It was my one comfort back then.

Rubbing the sleep from my eyes and took in the sight around me. Jess and Joey were sleeping on the other side of the fire and Jacob was stocking the fire… JACOB?

Inhaling quickly, I whispered, “Jacob, what are you doing here?”

Jacob’s eyes made contact with me and he smiled, “Joe had a bad feeling. He was pacing and wouldn’t stop so we went to find Faith. We were gonna go find you after we got Faith but you two were both here. John and Joe are in the house making breakfast. Not sure what that’s gonna taste like. John’s not that good at cooking.”

I giggle softly, “I knew he had someone else make dinner last week.”

Joey and Jess stirred a bit, but only Joey woke up. She saw Jacob instantly and tensed. But doubt crossed her face, realizing that he was talking to me and I was smiling. This was a weird situation and she wasn’t sure what to do. She looked at me and back to Jacob, “I don’t know how I feel about this.”

Jacob and I looked at each other before looking back to Joey. Jacob hung his head a bit as he repositioned a log on the fire, “Neither do I. You were the enemy about a week ago.”

Joey’s eyes squinted at him, but realization sunk in. To him and his family we were the enemies. We were the ones preventing people’s souls from being saved. We were the enemy to them. Her face saddened as she tried to say something, anything. But words wouldn’t form. What words could she offer?

Jacob looked into the woods and said, “It’s simple, being a soldier. You follow orders and do what it takes to survive. I’m just trying to survive. Right now, that means making sure Amelia is warm and safe.”

Joey almost whispered to him, “Safe?”

He looked to her, trying to ease any worry she had. An odd thing for him to do, “Joe got this feeling someone was in danger. We came here to find Faith and check on her. We didn’t think we’d find all of you here.”

Faith stirred and hugged my frame, “You guys are loud.”

Joey and I couldn’t help but laugh, as quietly as possible, at the woman’s words. Jess mumbled something along the lines of seconding that motion. Jacob rolled his eyes and started to stack the remaining logs by the fire. He just worked meticulously until the job was done. Joey and I smiled at him in thanks before he headed over to the tree-line. He took a seat on an old crate still left out and just watched the night.

“So, how do we do this? Aren’t we supposed to arrest them or something? They did break the law, after all. Actually, a lot of laws.” Joey was going through what I had when it first sunk in I bonded with Jacob.

I stroked Faith’s hair and tucked a stray strand behind her ear before looking at Joey, my fellow deputy, “You know, I don’t think either faction has actually extended a peace offering. Both sides keep saying it will come. They all keep saying with Jacob and I bonded there will be peace. But we don’t have that. No one has offered the olive branch.”

Joey nodded in agreement. In truth, there was still a war going on. It was as if there was some form of armistice going on. Who knew when that would end and the killing would start again.

“For now, I think we should enjoy the sunrise. With Jacob here, John and Joseph won’t do anything.” I reassured her. She didn’t seem convinced though. “What do you know about Alphas and Omegas, Joey?”

“Damn near nothing. The Pastor said you were dying… and that you ran from Jacob knowingly. But I don’t get why it would have killed you… why it was killing you.” She looked into the fire, perhaps hoping the flames would ease her into some sort of trance. Something to calm her nerves.

Making sure Faith was tucked into the blanket properly, I looked at the morning sky, “The bond is between soul mates.” Joey looked straight at me then, eyes shocked. I knew it, there was no need to look for confirmation. So, I kept looking at the sky, “When the bond hits, and man does it pack a punch, it is so strong that those around are pulled in by it too. That’s why Jacob is keeping the fire going. That’s why he is making sure we all – the four of us – are safe and warm. Alphas are fighters. They fight to protect those they love and what is theirs. Omegas are healers. When Omegas fight, and that’s rare, it’s to keep those they love safe. Normally they fight to keep family safe. I did.”

“Rook, you mean to tell me you think of us as family?” Joey seemed honored.

I giggled, making Faith stir slightly, “Of course I do. I wouldn’t have killed if I hadn’t.”

The words struck her deep. That I killed for my family. Instantly I regretted my choice of words, regardless of their truth, “Joey, I didn’t mean it like that. I just… Omegas are healers and when they fight, it hurts.” Joey seemed even more pained.

“You were hurting, what do you mean?” Joey really had no clue about Omegas…

“Omegas aren’t supposed to fight. We aren’t supposed to be the ones inflicting pain. It hurts our souls. But when we fight, despite the pain, it’s always for family.” I hoped I was clear. It was hard to explain it to someone that wasn’t Omega. There was so much more to it, but I wasn’t sure how to explain something that doesn’t have words.

She nodded and seemed to understand, “So you protect your family at all costs. It sounds to me like Omegas are more Alpha than Alphas.”

I smiled, she had a point. But she didn’t know the whole truth, “Yeah, about that. Joey, I ran from Jacob because I wanted to protect my family, yes. But I also ran because I didn’t want my family finding out. I thought you would all hate me.” My gaze was set on the flames. The dance of the embers entrancing me.

“You know that Pratt about died himself when you asked for that favor? He was ready to croak when he found out the reason behind it too.” She seemed to hurt at the memory.

“I know… he cares. You all do. But my past clouded my judgement. I haven’t always been around people so accepting and loving.”

She knew my past was rough. She knew I wouldn’t talk about it. So, we fell into silence after I said, “Thank you for still caring.”

A nod from her and we just watched the flames.

~~

From the edge of the tree-line the eldest Seed sat, listening. His Omega, his light and life, had said such sweet things. It was hard to explain what they were to those that were not. There were so many things about it that had no words to describe them. But she had just done a fantastic job of explaining it. He was proud of her. And she was right, those around them were getting pulled into the bond as well. It was affecting his brothers and sister. It was affecting her partners and friends. The animosity was dying between the factions, even if a bit slow. Peace might not be a pipedream anymore.

His brothers joined him, keeping their distance out of respect for his Omega. They still made her uncomfortable. He was still uncomfortable with them around her too. John had scarred her and Joseph seemed to still terrify her.

“Jake, what’s that big smile for, huh?” John asked, poking his brother’s cheek.

“John, leave him alone. He’s happy, that’s all that matters.” Joseph chided the youngest of the brothers.

Jacob just shrugged, “So how’s that feeling now?” They had come here in search of Faith and had found both the women important to the Seed brothers. The feeling had to be gone by now.

He shook his head, seemingly worried still, “I don’t know. I can’t shake it.”

“Then we stay and keep watch.” John said. Even if he had hurt her, he now cared deeply for her.

“Stay we shall.” Joseph said, sitting next to Jacob. The three brothers were ready and able to protect if need be.

“Jacob, tell us about Amelia please.” John said after a few minutes of silence. Joseph perked at this, realizing he knew little about her.

Jacob sighed, “I suppose you two are curious. Well, she’s got family in Vegas but doesn’t talk to them much. She is the newest deputy on at the sheriff’s department. She loves dogs and she likes hiking.” He was rattling off information and was trying to pick what Amelia wouldn’t be upset at him telling his brothers.

“How old is she?” Joseph asked. And it sunk in, he didn’t know. They hadn’t told each other their age.

“I have no idea.” He admitted. He was stunned, how had they not exchanged birthdays?

~~


	21. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LBDs can be the undoing of any man.

The sun was up now and woke the rest of our merry lot. Jacob was close, frightening Jess for a moment before Joey and I calmed her. That was the moment we all knew we weren’t ready for a sit-down meal with both factions.  

I smiled at Jacob, though. His presence made me calm. It made me happy. When I stood up from Faith and I’s seat it was the first time that any of the brothers had seen the attire Joey, Jess and I were in. Our LBDs and heels. The brothers seemed shocked and Jacob couldn’t stop staring at me.

John whistled and was promptly elbowed in the ribs by Jacob. It made us laugh as Faith offered to get us some robes. It was still a bit chilly, a sign that summer was soon to end. We all accepted and followed her into the house and upstairs.

Joseph was stunned, he hadn’t ever seen me in such a light and now wasn’t sure what to think. Sure, he saw me in uniform and he saw me in whatever clothes I had found during the fighting. But never in an little black dress that barely covered my chest and went only to midthigh. I had covered up the tattoo with makeup, couldn’t even tell it was there. “I had no idea… I….” Joseph was at a loss for words. From behind Joseph John whistled again.

Jacob laughed, “There were her two friends. Maybe after this peace everyone keeps talking about arrives you can try for another wife.”

Joseph became flustered instantly, “Jacob!”

John laughed as Jacob walked in the house. He was done being around so many people. He wanted more time with his Omega. But was she ready for that? He hoped, he needed her now.

~~

Breakfast was quick. We all grabbed a muffin and some fruit before rushing outside. Jess took a bite of her muffin and yelled back in the house, “These are delicious!” Well, it was a step in the right direction at least. We had gotten a cab the night before and now realized we had no real way of getting home. Jacob just chuckled and spun his keys on his finger, “Come on ladies, I’ll be the cabbie.”

We all just trotted to his car, still in the robes Faith gave us, and piled in. I sat in the front, Joey and Jess weren’t brave enough apparently. It suited me just fine, I felt like he was on edge and wanted to be near.

The drive to Jess’ house was quick. Joey got off there too and so it was just me and Jacob. He smiled out the windshield before saying, “You look really good. I like that dress.”

I blushed and grabbed at the hem of it, “It seemed a bit much for your brother.”

“Which one, the idiot that catcalled at you or the one that acted like a teenager who can’t talk to girls yet?” He laughed as he took my hand in his. It felt right, like our hands were fit for the each other.

“Both, I suppose. But I was referring to Joseph. This is sort of scandalous.” I said as I became self-conscious. I didn’t want Joseph to be upset at my choice of dress. What? Why the hell did I care what he thought of my dress?

“He can get over it. I like it and how you look in it.” He said, with a hint of hunger in his words. It made my core heat up.

“Jacob?” I coaxed, hoping he would be clear.

He chanced a look at me, and that told me all I needed to know. I took his hand and placed it on my thigh, “I think we should hurry, don’t you?”

A smirk met my smile, “What if I get pulled over, Deputy?”

“I’ll let you off with a warning.”

~~


	22. Unpredictable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bond is unpredictable. It decides when to be a pain in the ass and when to sit on the back burner.

Meeting John had been hard. Meeting Faith was the easiest thing in the world. Getting to know Jacob was surprisingly easier than I thought too. But now… now I needed to meet Joseph. The man that, to me, started everything. The man that forced me to kill. The man that forced the dying of my soul.

Jacob had bridged that topic carefully. He didn’t want to push me too quickly, but I knew it was coming. I knew it was coming when I had to go to Joseph’s island, to that compound, in search of Jacob. I had seen Joseph in passing but never really talked to him, certainly not alone. I was still mad at him, afraid of him….

But then, the bond was a bitch and I couldn’t ignore it.

~~

I had returned to work, and things were going okay. Both factions were working for peace and that was enough for me. I didn’t care about the finer points of this peace treaty. I just wanted to do my job again.

“So, Faith is kinda cool when there isn’t any Bliss.” Joey smiled at me as we walked into the county jail. Even though it was peaceful for now, and it had been almost one month of strenuous peace, the jail was still our home base.

Pratt was talking to the Sheriff and I stopped short. I hadn’t really spoken to him at any length. I had been told to take time off. The Sheriff had informed me that I had two weeks paid leave. And in the two weeks since I’d been back to work all the deputies were running ragged trying to make the peace last.

Pratt smiled at me and waved. Joey dipped into the main holding area to give us privacy. She knew Pratt and I needed to talk alone. I closed the distance and said, “Hey, let’s go to the locker room. I owe you an explanation.”

He snorted and followed with his retort of, “An explanation? Try several.”

~~

It was odd for him to be so friendly. But, it was important to her that he be nice. So, as he drove up to the jail he braced himself. It was hard for him to be so nice to people that wished such harm on his family. He didn’t want to be nice. They didn’t deserve nice.

He exited the truck and took a deep breath. Walking into enemy territory like this was a terrible idea. But there he was, walking into enemy territory.

People were beginning to get used to him. He was beginning to get used to them. But he was still stiff, still visibly uncomfortable. Thank goodness Deputy Hudson had just walked into the entryway and saw him. She smiled nervously and said, “She’s talking with Pratt. Locker room.”

He nodded and thanked her quickly as he began his trek to the locker room. She had asked him to bring her lunch since she forgot it. He had been at the house anyway so it was nothing out of his way. But he was uncomfortable. So his steps quickened and turned the corners to his desired location.

People were smiling and being nice the entire way. His enemies… old enemies… allies? These people were being nice and he was uncomfortable. But the last corner was nearing and he could hear voices. He hear Pratt’s voice say, “An explanation? Try several.”

What did Amelia need to explain?

“Okay, several. But first, I need to explain why I asked you to kill me.”

Kill her? She had asked Pratt to kill her?

“You were in pain. You were afraid of telling us what happened. There’s no need to explain that Rook.” Pratt said. He sounded pained at the memory.

“No, I do need to explain. You never left me. You didn’t abandon me. You kept your promise.” Her voice was trembling. Everything in him wanted to go in there and comfort her. But this conversation wasn’t intended for him, it was intended for Pratt.

“Rook, don’t….”

“Damnit Pratt let me get this out!” She snapped. It made him smile. “Look, at the time I thought that if any of your figured out I had bonded with Jacob, that I was an Omega, that you’d hate me. I have never been around people so open-minded and caring. But at the time I was terrified of what it meant to be Jacob’s Omega. I hadn’t had a good experience being an Omega in the past. It terrified me that this go would be the same.” She stopped to breath for a few moments.

Jacob heard Pratt’s voice come through, “Rook, did you want me to kill you because you were going to break and have us call Jacob?”

“Yes.” She said. There it was. She had been so afraid of him she asked her partner to kill her.

It hurt him, unreasonably so. She had explained why she ran and why she stayed away as long as she did. But he hadn’t known she asked Pratt to kill her. She had rather be killed by her partner than go to him and live.

Their conversation ended and he pretended like he just got to the corner and announced himself, “Amelia? I’ve got your lunch.”

He rounded the corner into the locker room and her head snapped in his direction. She knew he had heard everything. She took the food from his hands and said, “Jacob, what did you hear?”

He couldn’t help the cold reply, he was hurt, “Enough.” And then he left.

~~

The day had been shitty ever since Jacob stormed out. Drunken idiots being disorderly, a B&E by a bunch of kids, and a neighborly dispute about flowers were what filled my day. It was shitty and I just wanted to find Jacob and make sure he was okay.

The day came a sudden halt when I felt it. Oh no. I got up from my desk and yelled, “I’ve got to go.”

Joey was confused but Pratt said, “Let her go.” As I ran from the building. I knew that the bond was unpredictable at the start, but damn….

The car took me only so fast and I couldn’t get Jacob on the phone. Faith wasn’t sure where he was and John wasn’t picking up either. Great. The closest stop was the compound… Joseph’s home.

So there I was, driving like a mad woman to get to the compound, hoping that Jacob was there.

~~

He was prepping his sermon. It was Thursday and he wanted it to be special. He wanted it to be filled with hope. His brother was going to ask Amelia to join. He wanted to impress and reassure her. So he was practicing more than usual.

There wasn’t anyone at the compound today. He had preferred it that way. He always preferred rehearsing alone the first few times. But something disrupted his silence. A car, who was there? He had left instruction for members of his flock to not be at the compound today.

Exiting the chapel he saw a sight that froze him to the ground. Amelia was getting out of her car and she seemed pained. Her eyes locked with his and even though they held fear she struggled over to him. He forced his body to move and met her halfway.

“Joseph, I need Jacob. I can’t get him on the phone. Tell me he’s here.” She gritted through her teeth. He knew what she meant. He helped her inside the chapel, sitting her down on a pew and said, “He isn’t here. Let me try to call him.”

“Hurry, it’s a bad one.” She said. Jacob had explained to him that the first few months would be the worst. The bond was so fresh and strong it would take a while to equalize. It hurt him, how unfair the bond was to her. She would hurt, but he didn’t. It wasn’t fair.

The line rang twice, and Jacob picked up. He sounded upset, “What?”

“Jake, you need to get to the compound.” His voice was commanding.

“What for Joe, I’m not in the mood.” Jacob was in a piss-poor mood by the sounds of it.

“Amelia needs you.”

“Sure she does.” He said and hung up. He hung up? What the hell?

He turned to Amelia and asked, “What happened today? He just hung up. No word of if he’s coming or not.”

She sighed and looked to the ground, “He overheard me and Pratt. He heard me explain why I asked Pratt to kill me when this all started.”

“You what? Amelia….” He knelt down to be at eye level with her and offered his hand. He couldn’t offer much in way of comfort, but a hand to squeeze he could offer.

She took it and gripped tightly. She was starting to be in considerable pain. His phone buzzed, alerting him to a text. It was Jacob saying he was on his way. Well, at least he was coming. For now, Joseph would be whatever comfort to Amelia he could.

Amelia started to laugh, hysterically. It frightened Joseph from his thoughts. His confused look at the woman made her laugh harder. She wrapped her free arm around her stomach and forced herself to calm down, “Sorry, it’s just funny. Here I am, holding the hand of the man that caused so much pain to me and my family. And the irony, I’m the woman that caused so much pain to you and your family.”

He chuckled and nodded his head. She was right. They had no reason to care for one another. Yet here they were. All due to some bond that no one fully understood. It was ridiculous and they both knew it.

~~

Nearly thirty minutes had passed. Jacob sure was taking his time. I suppose he doesn’t think it has to do with the fucking bond. At least Joseph wasn’t being preachy.

“Why did you run?” Joseph asked suddenly.

I almost dropped his hand. But the truth was it was the only thing offering comfort. So I just turned my head away and said, “Not now Joseph. Not now.”

He respected my wish and let the subject drop. And just in time too. We heard a car pull up and the engine shut off. Joseph helped me stand up, his free arm wrapping around me for support. We slowly walked to the doors of the chapel and I could smell Jacob before I saw him. His anger and frustration making his blood pump faster, releasing pheromones quicker. It made the need worse.

~~

He exited his car, not sure why he was at the compound. Joseph couldn’t be serious. There was no way that Amelia went to the compound to ask Joseph anything. Let alone to ask Joseph to find him for her. What made his brother lie like that?

But then he smelled it, smelled her. He rushed to the chapel and seeing a sight that worried him. Joseph was holding Amelia upright and helping her walk. She really had gone to Joseph… the missed calls from her and Faith… she had gone to Joseph for help.

She smiled at him, and Joseph helped support her long enough for him to take over. It was nothing to scoop her up in his arms. She curled into his scent and he knew it was bad. He didn’t say anything else, just rushed out of the chapel and into a nearby building.

He could feel her brace against the pain. It was lessening, he knew, returning to just a need. He felt her cling to him, her hands on his chest and in his hair. Her lips on his neck, trailing kisses up and down and then moving to his collarbone. It sent a feeling, a deep need down his core.

The building he took her to had little in way of furniture. But he doubted she cared at the moment. A crate was the closest thing to a bed there was and so he set her down on it. Her legs wrapping around his waist. She held on to him for dear life, her breasts pressing against him. He needed him but it was becoming a need for him too. True, he always wanted her. She was his Omega. But right now, he needed her.

“Jacob, please.” She breathed in his ear. Damn, the way she said his name.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.” He said, beginning to undress her. She did the same for him but when they were naked, she surprised him.

She pushed him away slightly and smiled, “You sit down. I want to take care of you.”

His face flushed as he sat on the crate. She quickly straddled him and made good on her word.

~~

It was a good thing that no one else was at the compound. The moans and screams from the adjacent building were very, very loud.

Joseph shook his head in disbelief and just reentered the chapel and began practicing his sermon once more. This time the purpose was to drown out the noise of his brother and his Omega.

~~


	23. I did my Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, burying the hatchet hurts.

The two of them finished and after they got what was left of their ripped clothes back on, Jacob Seed smiled at the shy look on Amelia’s face. She transferred her weight back and forth on either foot as she asked where she could clean up. Jacob had never felt so close to someone before. Omegas were rare but not extinct. He had met a couple. But never like this. The woman before him, shy and timid, made him yearn for her touch again. At nearly fifty years old his body reacted like a teenager.

“It’s gonna have to be Joseph’s room. I don’t want you using the communal bathrooms.” He said protectively.

“Okay, where is Joseph’s room?” Her voice was even, constrained but even. Joseph made her uneasy.

“I’ll walk you over. No worries. You’re gonna need a new shirt.” He popped his finger through the gaping rip in the shirt and smiled, knowing he had done it. A sigh escaped her lips as she accepted another shirt bit the dust.

“You know, you’re gonna owe me a whole new wardrobe at this rate.” She pouted as he placed an arm around her and walked her from their privacy across the compound and into another building. This one, much better kept and maintained. It was smaller than the others, and it was clean.

She stepped into the bathroom after Jacob gave her a towel and wash cloth. But what happened right before she closed the door warmed his heart. She pecked a kiss to his lips. So sweet and chaste, as if they had been together for years.

“Is she okay?” Joseph’s voice came from behind him. His family wasn’t sure what the rules were for Alphas and Omegas, but they did care. Joseph most of all. He was so happy when Amelia had accepted Jacob. He had been so frantic when he thought she would die before they could reunite. Joseph cared deeply.

“Yeah, she’s cleaning up. Sorry we were loud.” Jacob was sorry, truly. Sex was a subject that made Joseph slightly uneasy. He felt it was a union between husband and wife. Jacob had yet to even broach the subject of what he was to Amelia.

Joseph smiled, relieved that Amelia was okay, “That’s fine. I’m just happy she isn’t hurting anymore.”

Jacob nodded his head and mentioned, “She came to you for help.”

Joseph was still shocked at that. Even more so that she had held his hand, allowed him to touch her. The animosity he had for her was somewhere in him still. She had hurt his flock. But he now bore her love. She was vital to Jacob and he would do nothing to jeopardize that. He bewilderedly added, “She held my hand.”

Jacob looked to his brother, shock on his face, “When you helped her stand, yeah.”

“No, in the chapel. I offered my hand to hold, she took it. She started laughing hysterically a moment after, but she held my hand.” Joseph recounted the memory.

“Laughed hysterically?” Jacob asked, urging his brother to continue.

“She was laughing at the irony that two people who were absolute enemies were now holding hands and sharing company. She has a point. I was the cause of so much pain for her and those she cared for. She was the same in reverse for me.” Joseph still remembered her melodious laugh. It made him happy to hear her laugh. It was the same feeling he got when he heard Faith laugh.

Jacob leaned on the dresser in the room crossing his arms in disbelief, “She managed to laugh as she held your hand. I suppose it’s a much better start than before.”

The shower turned on and the brothers just continued to chat. Towards the end of the shower Jacob stole a shirt from Joseph’s dresser. Cracking the door open to set it on the counter, he was met with a slamming door on his arm.

“Damnit Amelia! It’s just me!” Jacob yelled out.

From inside the bathroom a sorry was heard. Joseph, incredulously, looked to Jacob for some sort of answer, but Amelia answered for Jacob. They heard her holler, “I thought it was Joseph.”

Joseph couldn’t help but laugh. His brother shot daggers at him as he held his arm. But a couple of laughs later and Jacob chuckled a bit before returning to his spot at the dresser. Joseph sat on the bed and tried to compose himself.

~~

I heard the brothers laughing. I guess I hadn’t hurt Jacob too bad. I was always doing shit like that. I would freak out at a door opening or a hand on my shoulder. I still wasn’t 100% after all the fighting and bliss bullets. I still reacted badly sometimes.

I got dressed in my pants and the new shirt Jacob gave me. It was a dark grey v-neck, obviously a man’s shirt. I was swimming in it. While the fighting was at its peak I barely ate. I lost an alarming amount of weight and was still putting it back on.

Opening the door, I saw the two brothers just joking around. It was nice to see that. But it went away when Joseph stared at me, his eyes filling with hurt. I didn’t know what was wrong, what had I done? Was he upset I was in his shirt? What did I do?

Jacob recognized my doubt. He knew I was spiraling, so he asked Joseph, “Joe, what’s wrong?”

Joseph stood slowly and never once took his eyes off me, “I knew John… but I didn’t think….”

That’s when I realized, the tattoo wasn’t covered. With the v-neck so big on me almost the entirety of the tattoo was visible. I quickly pulled the shirt to cover it and looked down. With it not hurting anymore I didn’t pay it much mind.

Jacob closed the gap between us and said, “Yeah, now you know why I was so upset.”

It made sense now. Jacob had been furious about the tattoo, but more so about the placement. It made sense now why Joseph was so upset. He hadn’t known the placement either.

“Joseph… don’t worry about it. It’s okay.” I tried to comfort him. But what comfort was there to have? The tattoo went from my collarbone down my breast.

“I’m so sorry. I should have kept better watch over what John was doing. I should have made sure he was helping and not harming. I’m so sorry.” Joseph was beside himself.

It was too much. I wasn’t ready for this. I didn’t want to tell Joseph I forgave John. I hadn’t. I didn’t want to try to comfort Joseph anymore, I didn’t want to bury the hatchet. I wasn’t done yet. Was I? It was too much. I pushed past Jacob and ran out. I needed air. I needed space. Did I? I didn’t know what I wanted or needed anymore.

My legs carried me to the shoreline of the island. Water calmed me down, or it used to. All I could think of in relation to water now was John “baptizing” me. More like drowning. The memories flooded and soon I wasn’t coherent of the world around me as I was sinking deeper into the past. My breathing erratic, my eyes glazed over, and my fingers brushing the tattoo on my breast.

A hand to my shoulder jolted me from the memories and I screamed. Quickly, on instinct, my legs pivoted, and my fist connected with the face that belonged to the hand that touched me. I realized too late, that it was John’s nose I had punched. Broken, by the sound of it.

He fell on his ass and yelled out, “What the fuck Amelia?”

My eyes widened, what had I done? I… I just broke John’s nose! I knelt down and tipped his head back, “Hold still, let me see.”

John moved his hands away and let me check on his nose. Yup, I broke it. No wonder my knuckles hurt like they did. I was sure I fractured my hand on that one. I took the shirt I had borrowed and ripped it, using it as a bandage to catch John’s blood.

Jacob and Joseph were rushing over, having heard the sounds of John’s yelling and cussing and my scream. They were met with a sight for sore eyes. Their brother was on the ground, bleeding profusely from his nose. There I was, knelt next to him, one hand cradled to my chest as the other hold’s John’s head back. The sight of us was apparently laughable as the two older Seed siblings began to double over from laughter.

“Don’t just laugh, help me!” I yelled at them. Jacob moved first, checking on John as Joseph called someone. I assumed it was a doctor.

After he was reassured John would be okay he turned his attention to me. I knew he wanted me to talk him through what happened. He knew my reactions of late were because I refused to deal with what happened before the bond.

“The water… I was reliving John’s “baptism” when he nearly drowned me.” I admitted. Joseph had gotten off the phone and heard me. He had been there that night. In truth he saved me since he told John that his mission was to save me. Had he known John’s intentions were to just kill me that night?

Jacob nodded in understanding, “You gotta start talking to someone, Amelia. Next time you might end up with something worse than a fractured hand.”

“I know…” I leaned over to see John, “Sorry John….”

He waved his hand in a dismissive way, and said in a nasal-tone, “Sorry I spooked you. I just wanted to know why Faith gave me an earful for missing your call.” He grunted at the pain and said, “Did you really have to break my nose?”

“Sorry….” I had done wrong, again. Instead of helping and healing wounds made from both factions, I was causing more. Literally.

Jacob knew where my head was at. He knew I wasn’t ready for such intimate moments with his family. It was hard for me. He knew I refused to talk about how I was the one always sent out to take an outpost or kill a Peggie VIP. It wasn’t in an Omega’s nature to kill like I had.

“Amelia, come back.  It’s okay. John’s gonna heal up. You’ll heal up.” He wrapped me in his arms, letting me cling to him. “It won’t be like this forever.”

~~

She was broken. It was bad too. But she wouldn’t talk about it. There she was, the doctor wrapping her hand up. She had broken his brother’s nose and her hand suffered as a result. She was so strong, his Omega. But she still couldn’t let them all in or let it all go.

Joseph was worried about her, and John was mad. The doctor hadn’t been gentle with John. His complaints and curses made the doctor frustrated. As such, he decided to make a plaster “cast” for John’s nose and fastened it in a way that look utterly ridiculous. He instructed Joseph that it had to stay like that until the nose healed.

Sitting in the back pew near the entrance to the chapel, John was getting belligerent. He was making comments under his breath, but loud enough for Amelia to hear. They were acting like siblings, just like siblings…

“What the fuck did you just say?” Amelia burst out with after the fifth time John muttered something.

“Nothing.” John shot back.

“No, it was something. Stop talking like you have a mouth-full of shit and say it already.” Amelia stood up, pushing the doctor to the side.

John stood too, his anger rising and getting the better of him, “I said what the hell is your problem? We’ve been doing everything we can to be nice and make amends. We stay away when asked. We help when asked. We do everything for you and in return you break my fucking nose!”

“Really, holding my hand and having someone else make me lunch is supposed to fix everything? Is that it? Is that what you think? You tried to drown me! You ripped open my shirt and scarred me for life! Your followers killed my friends, tried to kill me! What did I do to you all to deserve that? What did I do to you John?” Amelia was screaming. She was fuming. She was nearly seeing red.

“You arrested Joseph!” John yelled.

Amelia’s eyes went blank, she was definitely seeing red now, “I DID MY JOB!” and then she lunged for him.

The two began a fight that would make anyone think that there was no peace between the factions, however brittle. Screams and yells, howls of pain and anger, elbows in the ribs and thumbs going for eye sockets; it was a fight to the death. Jacob instinctively went to get Amelia, but Joseph stopped him.

John and Amelia threw each other over pews and into the pulpit. The pulpit splintered into hundreds of pieces as Amelia crashed into it for a third time. John mounted her but before he could start punching she flipped it and mounted him. She proceeded to pound his face over and over.

Her punches slowed, and John just covered his face as best he could. Before long he felt a wetness start to rhythmically drop on his arms and face. Amelia was crying. She collapsed on top of him and wailed, “I just did my job. I followed orders.”

John was so stunned he did the only thing that came to mind. He wrapped his arms around the crying woman and let her get out all the pent-up emotions. As for Amelia, she clung to him. She clung to John for dear life.

~~

Joseph tugged on Jacob’s arm and whispered, “Let’s leave them be. The doctor can fix them up once they’re done.”

Jacob, against everything he wanted to do, left the chapel with Joseph. Leaving Amelia to cry it all out with John. The two brothers were still in shock. Amelia hadn’t been hostile since the bond happened. She had been understanding and patient. She had buried the emotions of anger and rage so deep that they finally burst.

“She has a point. Our followers reacted badly, and we did nothing but encourage it.” Joseph self-reflected more so than actually discussed with Jacob.

Jacob sighed, “I knew John was still upset. That there were still ill-feelings on both sides, but I didn’t think it would be them fighting. I always thought it would be me and Amelia going at it.”

Joseph laughed, “You think you or John are the only ones that still harbor ill-feelings?”

Jacob looked to his little brother, realization hitting him, “Give her a day or so, she’ll go a few rounds with you in the octagon next.”

The two brothers laughed, silently agreeing to continue this discussion another day. One Seed brother bloodied up was enough for one day.

~~

She was hiccupping now and then, but for the most part she was silent. John managed to sit up and prop his back against the wall. The woman lying atop him was nearly asleep, exhausted from their fight and her fit of tears. She was begging into his chest for answers. What had she done wrong? Why did she deserve this? What could she have done?

The questions had cut him deep. In truth, she had deserved none of what happened to her. John held her tight and let her get it all out. His hands brushing her hair from her face before returning to her frame, holding her tight. He kissed the top of her head as her breathing became rhythmic again, signaling she was asleep.

“From now on, I’ll protect you.” John whispered to her. His vow running deep in his veins. He meant it. He would never hurt her again.

~~


	24. Fixing the Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quality time together while fixing the cabin? Well, "fixing" isn't really happening.

It wasn’t going to be an easy phone call. Amelia would need time off to heal. She wouldn’t be able to arm up if she couldn’t even hold her gun. But she was out cold, and Jacob was the one that made the call. Figuring calling Pratt would suffice until Amelia could call the Sheriff, he braced as the phone rang.

Pratt answered, and it boiled his blood, the man that _his_ Omega turned to for help seemed put off by the call, “What do you want Seed?”

Through gritted teeth Jacob managed to say, “Amelia’s gonna need some time off. Or at least desk duty. She got in a fight with John and broke her hand.”

“What?!” Pratt yelled.

“She broke John’s nose.” Jacob told the Deputy, making him laugh.

“Figures. Fine, when she can, have her call the Sheriff. I’ll set up desk duty.” He paused before adding quickly, “Thanks for calling.” And then the line went dead.

The sun was setting. The air was cooling quickly. Summer was nearly over and so the temperate weather would go soon, replaced by the chilly nights of Autumn. Joseph wrapped his arms around himself, rubbing his arms to create heat. He was standing in the spot that Amelia had been before she broke John’s nose. The water was so beautiful, but it wasn’t that to her anymore. It was just a reminder of when she was nearly killed. He and his family had stripped so much happiness from her without even realizing it. They had hurt their sister without realizing it.

“Joe, what are you doing out here?” Jacob’s voice asked. In the past, Joseph had been Jacob’s sounding board. But tonight, Joseph needed the roles to be reversed.

“Jake, what did I do to her? I started this whole thing. I blamed her for following orders. I blamed her for doing her job. I placed blame where there was none to be placed.” Joseph let his doubts and shortcomings free. His brother stood there, allowing him to confess.

“Joe, both sides did wrong. But, I think we can mend.” Jacob said honestly. But Joseph didn’t look convinced, “Look, if she can cry on and cling to John then she can forgive the rest of us.”

Joseph nodded, wiping away the tears that brimmed his eyes. He had to find a way to make it up to his new sister. And he needed to finally bury the hatchet between them as well. Preferably not as violently as she had done with John.

~~

I woke up on someone’s chest. It wasn’t Jacob, I knew that immediately. But who was it? Opening my eyes and looking up the face that belonged to the chest I saw it was John. He looked down at me and smiled softly. That’s right, I fell asleep on John’s chest after beating the shit out of him. His broken nose was showing in the form of two black eyes. That stupid cast the doctor put on him broken and cracked. He would need to have it reset.

He rubbed my back as he asked, “Hey, how you feeling?”

I pushed myself up a bit, so I wasn’t so low on his body and replied, “I feel lighter.”

“Me too.” John added as he continued rubbing my back. I just rested back down on his chest. His hands rubbing circles in my back. It felt nice, reassuring.

What he didn’t know is I heard what he said. I heard the vow he made when he thought I was asleep. It made me feel safe, somehow. I was protected by Jacob and now John with the hatchet buried.

“Think we should go find Jacob and Joseph?” I asked, knowing that Jacob was worried.

John sat us both up and then helped me up to my feet, “Let’s go let them know we didn’t kill each other.”

I grabbed his hand, needing to ask a question before we found the others, “John… are we good now?”

He looked at our hands and pulled me close, “Sweetie, we’re good.” He kissed my forehead and whispered, “We’re gonna get through this. We’re gonna make it work. You’re so important to all of us now.”

And for the first time I whispered back, “You all are important to me too.” And those words gave John hope like he hadn’t had in a very long time.

~~

John and I found the other Seed brothers. I said my goodbyes quickly and headed for my car. Jacob walked me to it and as he held the door open for me he said, “I really enjoyed earlier.” His eyes shined with the memory.

My faced blushed as I retorted, “Me too.” But I also remembered our short conversation. Even though he found out about my asking Pratt to kill me like he had, we were still fine. It made me much happier, knowing he wasn’t upset at me.

Jacob shut my door and watched as I drove off. While I drove, the memory played in my head.

_We sat there, Jacob holding me close as we calmed down from our erratic love making. No, that’s not what that was, it was fucking. Plain and simple. It was rough and dirty and fun. Nothing about it was sweet or sensual. It was a pure need and it had been fun._

_“Jacob?” I ventured when I felt his heart start to beat normally again._

_He mumbled something into my skin, a sign for me to continue._

_“About earlier; I never meant for you to find out like that.” He tensed around me. He was hurt still. I couldn’t blame him. That type of rejection from an Omega was hard to take._

_He nuzzled my chest and whispered, “I know why you were so afraid. It just… it hurt to know you asked Peaches of all people….”_

_I chortled a bit and pushed his shoulder, “Don’t call him that.”_

_"Fine.” Jacob mumbled into my skin._

_“Are we okay?” I asked. I needed to know my Alpha didn’t hate me._

_Standing us up I felt him harden again, “Yeah, we’re okay.”_

_I purred in his ear, “Then prove it.”_

_“Such a dirty girl.” Jacob breathed into my ear._

~~

One day later I was in shorts and a tank top helping Jacob patch up the cabin. Cheeseburger had done quite the number on it. With the commotion and Jacob and I nearly being inseparable, we hadn’t had the chance to fix it yet. But now, now was the time. I was on measuring duty since my hand was in a cast.

I sighed, “You know, I could have sworn I used this place a couple times and left a hair tie here. Guess not. I sure could use it right about now.” I had looked all over the bathroom and bedroom. It was nowhere to be found. I started to feel like I was I was losing my mind.

Jacob blushed a bit and said, “Yeah, I slipped it on my wrist that day you came barging in. Here.” He took the hair tie off his wrist and held it out to me. He had kept it since that day?  He was so sentimental, and most didn’t even know it.

I went to tie my hair up but stopped. I couldn’t do it on my own, thanks to my hand in a cast. I looked to Jacob with a shy smile. He let an amused grunt and motioned for me to sit in front of him. Jacob seemed distracted, considering he just sat there staring at me. It was making me uncomfortable. He seemed to be content with watching me measure boards. I looked at him, taking in the sight. If he could stare so could I.

He was sitting on a log his shirt unbuttoned, revealing his toned body. His scars and burns telling a story of hardship. His hair was coated in sweat and stuck to his forehead. His scent was in the air. It was comforting. I liked being alone with him. I liked being up in the mountains with him and just doing honest work.

I set down my level and pencil, dusting off my hands. He was nearly irresistible. I wanted to take him right there. So, I closed the distance between us and straddled his lap. His smile urged me to continue as his hands found their spot on my hips.

“Jacob, I think we should take a break.” I told him. He hummed in response, standing us up as my legs wrapped around him. I peppered his skin with kisses as he walked us to the bed. He laid me flat on the bed and pepper kisses of his own on my skin. His fingers tracing designs into my skin as he moved down my side to my thighs.

“Amelia, I want to make love to you.” He whispered in my ear. It shocked me. He had never mentioned love making before. It was always fucking.

He showed me a side of him I hadn’t known existed. Sensual and soft. It was so passionate that I cried upon orgasm. He held me close and let me cry, knowing it was so intense that I couldn’t help it. He held me close, wrapping me in his arms. It wasn’t long before I fell asleep.

~~

He heard a car pulling up. He wasn’t sure who it was, most likely one of his siblings. He grabbed a pair of boxers and, after tucking in his Omega, made his way out to the front door. Footsteps were bringing the person up to the door, but they stopped, and a soft knock sounded at the door. It wasn’t family. Grabbing the closest thing as a weapon, a lamp, and peeking through the blinds he saw Deputy Hudson. What the hell?

He put the lamp back down and opened the door. Too interested to be embarrassed at his near nakedness. The woman before him blinked wide-eyed, lingering on his torso a bit too long. He relished in the idea she might be getting bothered at him. It was a good ego boost that he flustered the woman before him.

“How may I help you, Deputy Hudson?” Jacob asked, breaking the silence between them.

She pulled her eyes away from his torso and looked in his eyes, “Amelia asked me to bring her the case files she has to finish. I don’t blame her for working from home. Desk duty sucks.”

Jacob stepped aside after taking the files, “Would you like to come in? Amelia will be up shortly.”

She shook her head no, but added, “I’d take the number of a friend. Doesn’t seem fair Amelia gets the only hot guy in the county.”

Jacob smiled, he couldn’t help it. He leaned on the door and said, “I do have two brothers.”

Hudson shook her head no, “I’m not religious and John will never touch me again. But if you happen to have a twin I don’t know about then hell yeah I’m on board.” She winked and turned to head out. Jacob chuckled and closed the door.

The files found a home on the coffee table as he felt a pair of eyes on him. Turning to the doorway to the bedroom he saw Amelia leaning on the door frame in his shirt. It was more of a dress on her, but she wore it well. She was smiling so wide.

“You know, I bet Joey would like John, if he hadn’t tortured her.” She was half joking, half serious. But there was truth. They would at least be friends, had John not tortured her.

His Omega, in his shirt, took his hand and walked them to the couch. She curled up next to him as her eyes locked on him with an intensity he wasn’t sure he liked. Something heavy was about to drop, that much he knew.

“Jacob, what am I to you?” She asked, simply. But oh, what a loaded question that was.

Jacob blinked, realizing it was about time to get this out of the way. He rested his head on the back of the couch, allowing his legs to splay open as he slumped, “Well, I guess saying you’re my Omega is kind of a line. But it’s true. If anything, I feel more like I’m your Alpha. You’ve been initiating sex more than me lately.” He looked to her with a wink. She blushed in return. But he knew his answer wasn’t satisfying to her. He looked back to the ceiling with a sigh, “I can’t lose you, Amelia. I need you in my life. Whatever you want us to be we will be. But I would prefer you choose me… as a… partner.”

From the corner of his eye he saw the woman sit straighter, a smile tugged at her lips instantly, “Jacob are you saying you want us to be together?”

“Aren’t we already?” He asked.

She play-punched his arm and said, “I mean, are you meaning partner in the way I think you do?”

He corrected his stance, sitting up and facing her fully, “I want to be the one you come home to. I may not be the breadwinner here, but I want to be with you. I want us to fix this cabin or hell, I’ll build us a whole new cabin, and be together. I want to love you for the rest of my life, Amelia.” His confession was easier than he thought. The words fell right off his tongue.

His Omega smiled and nodded, “I love you too Jacob.”

She said it. She said she loved him. The Omega sitting before him, the woman that had instilled so much respect in him, said she loved him. He moved to her, hovering above her and peppered kisses all over her face. She giggled as she pushed his chest, not meaning for him to move away. They both knew she was strong enough to move him if she had wanted.

“Jacob, I want to sit down with Joseph. On my terms.” She said once they had sat back up. He saw the determined look in her eyes and nodded. Scooping her up to lay on top of him, he reclined.

“Fine, what are your terms?” He asked.

“My house, alone. I don’t want you seeing us mad at each other. But I have a lot that needs to be said. I’m sure he does too.” I whispered that last part. Joseph had plenty of reason to reject me. I had plenty of reasons to reject him. But I wanted to clear the air in a similar way as John and I had… minus the blows.

Jacob traced mindless patterns into my skin and mumbled, “As long as I can be outside if you need me. I know you won’t but indulging me in this would be nice.”

“Okay, you can be in the back yard if you want to.” She giggled, holding him tight. Her hand moved down between them and he felt her grab hold of him, “So what was that about me initiating more lately? It’s the bond isn’t it?”

He hummed lowly, moving to her ear and saying, “You and I both know this is a want, not a need.”

He hardened in her hand and she gave him a wicked smile, “Better be careful. Isn’t this a sin?”

He growled lowly as she started to rub him, “Amelia, take pity on an old man. I’m not as young as you.”

She whispered, “But more experienced I bet. Teach me something new.”

And teach he did.

~~

“She wants to meet with you. Drop by her house around noon.” Jacob relayed the information through the phone. His brother was silent before a slew of questions bombarded him. Great…

“Should I bring anything?” Was the only question Jacob heard and that was due to it being the final one Joseph asked.

“Joe, just show up. She’ll have food and drinks. I’ll be there, just not in the house. She wants to hash things out, just the two of you.” He didn’t like that he wouldn’t be in the same room. But he understood that the one family member that was the hardest to be peaceful with was Joseph. Amelia had so many problems with Joseph it wasn’t even funny.

The brothers spoke for a few more minutes and then Jacob said goodbye. Lying beside him in bed was Amelia. It was nice to see her sleeping peacefully. The forty-seven year old was lucky to be with such a beautiful young woman. But it reminded him, he didn’t know her age. He didn’t even know her birthday. They had never discussed age.

She stirred next to him, sleepily reaching out and finding his arm to wrap herself around, “Why are you still up Jacob? It’s getting late.”

Jacob pulled the sleepy woman into his embrace and said, “I’ve had too many naps today. You have a way of making me relax.”

She hummed and nuzzled into his body. She felt good, her smooth skin on his rough and scared body. She had a few scars, yes, but nothing like his. He looked down at her, realizing she was putting weight back on. It reassured him that she wasn’t skin and bones anymore. It haunted him, before, when he could see her bones. It reminded him that her own people asked too much of her. She was the one taking on his people. It was her that took on John. No one else had done anything near what she did… sacrificed what she did.

“Jacob, what are you thinking about?” She asked him, eyes still closed. She must have been listening to his heart. It always beat faster when he thought of the things that wronged her.

“It’s not important. I do have a question though, sleepy-head.” He redirected her attention. A nod from her encouraged him to continue, “How old are you?”

“Twenty-three… no twenty-four. How old are you?” She corrected herself. Her birthday must have just passed. He missed it… or had it been before the bond?

“I’m forty-seven.” He said, bracing for her disgust.

“I like older men, no worries.” She murmured before falling back asleep. IT made him laugh, knowing she truly didn’t care he was two decades older. Most Alphas were older than their Omegas but by two decades? It was a stretch, even for him. But she didn’t care. It was as if she hadn’t even considered to ask how old he was.

“I don’t care about age, Jacob.” She said, slightly grumpy, “Now please, calm down. I can hear your heartbeat and it’s keeping me up.” He laughed out loud at her outburst before letting her turn on her side to sleep.

~~

 


	25. Meeting Joseph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their champions of the two factions may not be ready to bury the hatchet.

There he was, the Father… Joseph Seed. He was in my kitchen, on a stool at the island. I stood on the other side, pouring coffee and handing it to him. We were in tense silence, sans the sipping sounds. Neither of us knew where to start.

It was too much, so I just came out with it, “I still hate you.”

He sputtered his coffee a bit before taking the napkin I offered. Cleaning himself and the mess on the counter he said, “Jacob said you were straightforward. And… the feeling is mutual. I harbor ill-feelings for you still as well.”

He looked to me, his eyes hurt. I could tell the way he felt hurt him. But the fact was, I didn’t care… did I? Maybe I did, a little.

“Amelia… I want to apologize. I placed an immense amount of blame on your shoulders where there was none to be had. None by you at least. There is plenty of blame for me. I truly am sorry.” He was sincere.

“Why?” I asked, not accepting his apology just yet.

“What do you mean?” He was confused.

“Why are you sorry? You feel that myself and my people prevented your goal of salvation or whatever it is. I, personally, made it my mission to be the monkey wrench in your plans. I killed plenty of your people. Why are you sorry?” I elaborated. I needed to know if he was truly sorry. If he knew what type of things I had done. What sins I committed against his people.

“Despite what I feel from your action after the night you arrested me, the blame was not yours to bear. I should have done better. I should have strived for peace more than I did.” He made it clear the apology was for the initial shit that happened.

I sighed, we were just skimming the top here. A sip from my coffee cup warmed me, helping me continue, “Thank you for acknowledging that.”

He nodded his head and we fell into silence again. I refilled our cups before he broke the silence this time, “Why you?” I blinked, not knowing what he meant. My face asked for me and he continued, “Why were you the one that sacrificed? Why were you the one that fought us, and not the other deputies?”

I sighed, I didn’t know what to say to that. I didn’t know for sure. No, that was a lie. I knew why, I had chosen for them. I looked into my coffee cup and said, “I chose for them. They’re my family and they were threatened. I had to defend them, to keep them safe.”

Joseph’s eyes widened. Even though he hadn’t known before, it was clear now that I had a bond with my people that was directly related to my being an Omega. They were my family and his people endangered them. I reacted like any Omega would.

“So what all do you hate me for?” I asked him. I needed to know just what he was mad about. I needed to know so I could answer for the actions that hurt him.

“The list, Amelia, is honestly short. Knowing you better has helped me see the why behind your actions. I’ve been analyzing my actions the past couple weeks and have been appalled at what I’ve remembered. The things I put you through, I can’t believe I let rage take me over like that.” He was sincere again.

“I know how you feel. I didn’t know I was capable of killing like I did. It scares me.” I whispered my confession. It was the absolute truth, I was terrified with how easy it was for me to kill… to snuff out a life.

A hand gingerly touched mine across the island and I heard Joseph say softly, “You reacted like any Omega would. You protected your family.”

I sighed, knowing he was right, “That doesn’t excuse the sin, Joseph. I’ve paid for it, though. My soul died a little every time I killed. A little more of me was lost each time I snuffed out a life.”

Joseph knew this was true. From what Faith knew, and I could see she had told him what she knew, Omegas never killed unless necessary. And if they killed too much, they lost themselves completely. I was so afraid I was close to that… to losing myself. How long would it have taken for me to start not caring I killed? Or worse… enjoyed it?

“Amelia, I don’t know how to atone for the sins committed against you. But I think, perhaps, we can start bringing about peace between our two people.” Joseph ventured.

“How am I supposed to advocate for peace when I still want to kill you.” I whispered. I couldn’t pretend anymore. I needed to air my feelings.

He sat straight, not knowing what to say to that. Who could blame him?

“To me, you took friends I’ll never see again. To me, you caused this pain. To me… to me you are the reason my soul’s half dead.” Managing a look at him I continued, “You brought so much death to my life… all for what? Your precious little project?”

“I’m doing God’s work. I didn’t do it the right way, I see that now.” He was forcing his voice to stay even. He was angry, though. He was so angry with me.

“I’m sorry I killed so many of your people… I brought death to your door countless times.” I was having a hard time not crying.

“Thank you, Amelia.” His voice betrayed him. I could hear the defeat in his voice.

We continued in silence for a while longer before I offered to cook us dinner. He insisted on helping me, so I put him to work chopping vegetables. It was a tense moment when I handed him the knife. Both of us, on instinct, wanted to take the knife and plunge it deep in the other’s throat. But we didn’t, and he started cutting vegetables.

I was seasoning the steak as Joseph asked, “What do you think of me?”

“I think you’re a determined man. I think you want the best for everyone. I think right now, you are hurting and don’t know how to stop it.” I told him my true thoughts. I felt that way about him and from his nods I was right, “Look, Joseph, I don’t know you that well. But I do know that you are a man that loves so deeply that it is nearly violent. You will provide and protect those you love as long as you can, as fiercely as you can. It’s nice to know that’s a trait that runs in the family.”

He brought the vegetables to me and I started the pan on the stove. Sautéed vegetables and flat steaks for dinner, as if we were a normal family. As if we were close and cooked dinner together all the time. Jacob ducked in the kitchen long enough to grab a drink and fill his plate before ducking back outside, insisting that we continue our talk. In truth, he was making sure both of us were still alive.

I set the table and insisted on Joseph not doing anything else. He was a guest in my home, after all. So he sat as I carried the food to the table, setting it country style. Joseph smiled when I motioned for him to say grace. I think it took him aback actually.

He folded his hands and bowed his head. I folded my hands but I had my eyes fixated on him. He inhaled deeply and began, “Creator, God, we come to you today thanking you for family – old and new. We thank you for keeping us strong, safe, and alive in a tumultuous time. I want to thank you for my brothers and sister, as well as my new sister Amelia. I beg you show us the correct path to mend all wounds. Bless this food to nourish our bodies and please, “ He chanced a look at me, “keep everyone I hold dear safe. Amen.”

“Amen.” I ended with him.

We dove in to the meal, simple yet delicious. He complimented me on the steaks and it made me smile. It felt good that he liked my food.

“Amelia?” Joseph asked, setting his fork and knife down to take a drink from the water glass I had set for him.

I looked at him, realizing he was nervous again. Not nervous, apprehensive? I couldn’t place the emotion. I hummed in response, letting him know I was paying attention.

“Amelia, would you be able to explain something to me? I’m afraid I know little about Alphas and Omegas.” Joseph asked. It was natural, people questioning about that which they had no understanding.

“Sure thing, what do you want to know?” my reply reassured him. He seemed lighter at my words.

“Is it because of the bond between you and my brother that I have such conflicting feelings towards you?” He finally came right out and said it.

I took a drink this time, needing to wash down the food I was chewing, “Yes, essentially. I feel conflicted too.”

“But why is that? To my knowledge I am no Alpha.” And he was right. He was no Alpha. Beta, maybe, but no Alpha.

I popped a vegetable in my mouth and took a second to contemplate my explanation. After swallowing I had the right words, “The bond is strong. It’s between soul mates. But something that happens, that no one talks about, is that others are pulled into the bond too. That’s why no one is arresting you or your siblings. That’s why you and your siblings aren’t going after my people either. Both sides understand that the other is important to us. For me, I know how important you, John, and Faith are to him. That means you are important to me now too. But that doesn’t erase the feelings from before.”

He nodded his head, taking in the information. It was true, and he knew it. But to know she had conflicted feelings too eased his worries a little, “So what do I do? How do I get rid of the ill feelings?”

I smiled, remembering John and I’s fight, “We could punch each other.”

Joseph laughed, deep from his belly. He had a wonderful laugh. It made me want to hear it more, to hear him happy more. He wiped a tear from his eye and sighed, composing himself once more, “I’d rather not fight you. John walked away with more wounds from that than you did. I fear you would break me in half on accident.”

It was my turn for a deep belly laugh. He was right, John was black and blue after that fight. Whereas I had few wounds to show for the encounter. Once I calmed a bit I took a drink before I offered, “I think meeting like this and talking through the grievances we both have will help. It was easy to bury the hatchet with John. We just beat the shit out of each other. Faith and I got drunk with each other. With you, Joseph, I think we just need to have meals together and talk through it.”

The man before me nodded. He seemed to accept this offer and we continued our meal in silence. Every now and then we would try to talk about something easy, to get to know each other. But it wasn’t really going anywhere. Towards the end of the meal I asked, throwing Joseph off guard, “Would I be able to get a copy of your book?”

Joseph blinked, letting the words process. His eyes sparkled with hope when they finally made sense in his brain. He set his utensils down and faced his body towards me, “You want to read it? I can get you a copy, of course.”

“Yeah, I figure it would clear some things up. I’ve never read it and I guess I’m curious if anything.” I explained. I really wanted to get to know him more. If I understood him maybe I could forgive him.

Joseph nodded his head and seemed content. To him this dinner went very well. To be honest, it was going rather well since I hadn’t expected us to make it to the food portion of the afternoon.

~~


	26. What is That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things were beginning to normalize.

One week later his brother was pacing on the porch of the ranch. He watched his younger brother gnaw on his finger in worry. She was due to arrive any minute and it was clear his resolve was diminishing quickly. Tucked under his left arm was a package, bundled in newspaper and a note stuck in one of the folds of the paper.

“Joe, she’s going to read it, not critique it.” Jacob chided as he reclined on the chair he had brought out to the patio. He wanted a front row seat to his brother’s nerves. It wasn’t nice, but it was funny to watch.

Joseph halted as the two of them heard the sound of tires coming up the drive. The religious leader’s color drained instantly, “What if she doesn’t understand? What if she doesn’t believe?”

Jacob sighed, “What if she does understand? What if she does believe?”

Joseph looked to his brother with hope as the car came to a stop and park. Out came Amelia, their Amelia.

~~

I walked up and gave Jacob a kiss before looking to Joseph, “Hey Joseph. How have you been?” My question was cookie-cutter, but at least I was trying?

Joseph smiled wide at me and instantly replied, “I’ve been well; and you?”

I nodded to him and then he handed me the package that had been tucking under his arm. It was his book. I wasn’t expecting to get a copy so soon. I took notice of the note tucked in to the package. Joseph asked me to read it in private when I was ready. I nodded my head again, signaling my acceptance of this request.

Jacob looked between us and broke the awkward silence, “Okay, well, you two have a dinner to make.”

I elbowed his ribs gently before heading in to the house. Joseph and I had agreed to have meals together to slowly bury the hatchet. So, we had decided once a week we would meet and cook dinner, drink wine, and hash things out.

Jacob ducked to one of the rooms upstairs to give us privacy. It made me uneasy, but I preferred it that way. If things got heated between Joseph and I, I didn’t want Jacob to see it. “So, what are we making this time?” I asked.

Joseph smiled and said, “I was thinking pasta or seafood.”

I hummed in agreeance, “Shrimp scampi?”

Joseph took my suggestion and we got to work. There would need to be a good wine for the sauce. Luckily, John had a rather impressive selection of wine. As I looked through the collection I heard Joseph ask, “Amelia, do you think we can be close like you and John?” John and I had gotten on rather well after our fight. We were like friends and I was comfortable around him now.

Joseph was shelling the shrimp as I started on the sauce. Tucking a strand of hair behind my ear I let out a sigh, “I want to be, Joseph. Give it time. I think we can heal.”

He nodded, accepting my answer. We set to work finishing dinner. The air was filled with such wonderful smells. It made our mouths water and brought Jacob out of his hiding place. Joseph laughed and said, “I suppose we have another cook in the family.”

Jacob chuckled before saying, “You aren’t that good, Joe. Amelia’s the one saving your dishes.”

I giggled at the exchange, but came to the aid of Joseph, “Hey, now! Joseph is a fine cook!” I started to set the table for three. From behind me I heard Joseph let out a proud humph. The two boys, my boys, were acting like kids and laughing. It was nice to hear their laughs. It made me happy.

“What wine would you gentlemen like to go with dinner?” I asked.

Joseph considered for a moment and then said, “The wine you used for the sauce is a good one. Why not that one?”

“Solid reasoning.” I winked at him and then began to pour our portions. Jacob smiled and took the glass offered. Joseph accepted as well and once I sat down I motioned for Joseph to say grace.

~~

After dinner I was cleaning the dishes as Jacob and Joseph told me funny stories of them as kids. I learned a lot about Joseph. And it cleared a lot of the confusion I had. But when they turned the questions on me I almost froze.

“Do you have siblings?” Joseph asked.

Swallowing the lump in my throat I said, “I have a sister and two brothers. It's my brother, me, another brother, and then my sister.”

Jacob gave me a sad, understanding look. He knew I didn’t see my family anymore. He, also, knew why. Joseph got the idea that it was a sore subject. But I relieved the tension in the air, “My brothers used to wrestle. I wanted to join in so bad, but they would say I couldn’t cause I was girl. It would always start a fight. We’d end up wrestling around anyway.”

The three of us laughed. Joseph added, “Sounds like Jacob, John, and I as kids.”

“Some things are universal when it comes to siblings.” I mentioned.

~~

“What is that?” Came the voice of a confused and slightly defensive Pratt.

Looking up from my desk, placing a bookmark to keep my place in the book, I answered, “It’s Joseph’s book.”

The look Pratt gave me was honestly priceless, “What the fucking hell are you reading it for?”

I sighed, Pratt was willing to deal with Jacob, but he wasn’t willing to deal with Joseph. As for me, I just didn’t want to deal with the animosity anymore. Rubbing my face for a moment I said, “Pratt, you don’t have to read it. I’m just trying to understand.”

Pratt plopped on his chair across me and muttered, “As long as you don’t make me read it too.”

Giving him a “really” look, I nodded and returned to the book. I held the bookmark in my hand. The bookmark was actually the letter Joseph had tucked in the wrapping. It had been so sweet.

              

_Dear Amelia,_

_I was so hopeful when you asked for a copy of this book. Whether or not you understand me better for having read this or if it changes nothing I am thankful for your willingness to read it._

_I truly hope that this book enlightens you to whatever you are searching for._

_Now and Always,_

_Joseph._

The day was slow, hence my reading the book at work. By the end of shift I was met with a wonderful offer, Pratt and Hudson asked me to head to the bar with them. I tucked the book in the top drawer of my desk and stood, “Yeah. It’s been a while since we all went out.”

Hudson linked our arms and chucked her keys to Pratt, “You’re driving!”

He laughed, “Great, I’ve been voluntold to be the DD.”

I sighed, “You know we could get a cab? Come on, let’s all let loose.”

Pratt smiled, tucking the keys in his pocket, “You’re a bad influence Rook.” The three of us looked at each other before saying, “Let’s do it.” Pratt pulled his phone out to call the cab.

~~

His phone buzzed. Pulling it out he saw a text from Amelia. She was going to be out late at the bar with her co-workers. Jacob smiled and sent a reply.

“Who was it?” John asked as he pet one of the wolves.

“Amelia. She’s going out with her co-workers tonight.” Jacob responded as he returned his attention to the wolf pup that had brought him a stick. The little thing was so eager to play.

John smiled, “She should. She works too much.”

Jacob nodded in agreement as he moved to throw the stick. He watched as the pup ran clumsily after it. He was going to ask Amelia to meet the wolves soon. And he wanted to give her one. Perhaps this little pup would be a good match. He was so eager to please, he would bond with Amelia quickly no doubt.

Jacob smiled as the pup blundered back to him as he said, “She does. I worry that she still takes too much on her plate. But there’s no stopping her.”

John snorted in response, knowing Jacob was right, “Yeah, she seems to be like you in that regard.”

Jacob rolled his eyes and threw the stick again for the wolf pup. Standing straight he asked his brother, “Do you think Amelia would like this one?”

“Has she met any of the wolves?” John asked. He had a good point.

Jacob looked to his brother, almost shyly, and said, “No.”

His brother laughed loudly before saying, “I think she should meet your wolves before you give her one.”

Jacob nodded. This time, the pup brought the stick to John. It was hilarious to see the pup slobber on John, making him freak at his slacks being ruined.

~~


	27. Blast from the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normalize? Maybe not....

We were letting loose finally. Joey snagged someone to dance with and I got our beers. Pratt was laughing as he watched the poor man Joey snagged try to keep up.

“Ten bucks says he’ll wuss out.” Pratt said as I handed him the beer.

“Make it twenty. I think he’ll surprise us.” I countered.

“Deal.” He clinked our glasses together.

After a moment or two, the man kissed her. My fists bumped in the air, “YEAH!” Holding out my hand to Pratt he begrudgingly handed me twenty dollars.

The two of us laughed. Joey needed a night of fun and it was clear she was going to get it. She was making out with the stranger in the middle of the bar. It made me laugh.

The song changed, and I closed my eyes for a moment, “Oh, I love this song.”

Pratt smiled and stood, holding his hand out to me, “Would you do me the honor?”

My hand was in his in no time and off we went. He pulled me close and I rested my head on his chest. Sometimes, the best thing about Pratt was that he didn’t need to speak. He was content with just existing. His scent was familiar, and safe. During the time that I had run from Jacob, he had stayed. He had never left the church. He stayed by my side the entire time.

Toward the end of the song I whispered, “Thank you for being my friend.”

He kissed the top of my head and whispered back, “Thanks for being mine.”

~~

From across the bar in a dim corner, a man stared at her. He sat there, his blood beginning to boil. She looked happy, curled up in the arms of that man. He wasn’t worth it. That man was weak, useless. He wasn’t an Alpha. Omegas belonged to Alphas. How dare that man… how dare she!

He downed his beer as he watched **his** Omega transfer from one man’s arms to another. She smiled at this new man, more like boy, and allowed him to spin her round the floor. The song had changed from slow to upbeat and her face showed how happy she was… she had never been like that with him….

~~

The night went on and the three of us were happy and drunk. It was nice to have enough manning on the Sheriff’s department now. It meant we could take nights off and enjoy ourselves.

Joey and I were dancing together while Pratt went to get more drinks. I smiled as Joey spun me around and then I her. We were messing around when suddenly, a fight broke out across the bar. Joey and I snapped our heads in the direction of the commotion. Pratt ignored the beers that had been set out for him and took in the situation.

The young man from before that I had danced with was being attacked. A man I couldn’t quite see was beating him to a pulp. Joey and I rushed in, following Pratt’s lead. Pratt managed to throw the mystery man off his balance, causing him to fall. Joey and I grabbed the poor boy and got him away from the fight. Others were helping Pratt detain the man while I took a rag from Mary and held it to the cut on the boy’s forehead. He was dazed and kept closing his eyes.

“No, no, no. Keep those eyes open. Let me see your eyes. Come on now.” I said, coaxing him to keep his eyes open and stay awake.

“If I can look at you I’ll keep my eyes open.” He muttered, taking hold of the rag. This remark caused Joey and I to laugh.

Joey looked at me and said, “Well, my buzz has been effectively killed.”

I chuckled, “Mine too.”

~~

Men were holding him down. The weakling from before wasn’t able to handle him on his own! The disgrace! He pulled and resisted the hold of the people keeping him still. Someone sternly spoke to him and said, “You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand your rights as they have been read to you?”

He refused to acknowledge the man. He was beneath him, how dare he speak to him like that!

The man repeated his question, “Do you understand your rights as they have been read to you?”

He looked to this man, this weakling, and stared. He would not answer to this pathetic man. He was there to deal with the betrayal of the woman across the bar. Looking to her he inhaled deeply and yelled, “AMELIA!”

~~

That voice… it couldn’t be….

I turned around and was met with the face of my abuser… my first Alpha. He was excited to see me, then angry. The memories of me running away returning to him. He fought against the restraints, nearly breaking free before the handcuffs were locked in place, “You bitch!”

A bystander punched him then, square on the mouth. Pratt hauled him away outside as I finished assessing the kid and radioed for medics. He was missing teeth and needed stitches for his temple. As I put pressure on the cut on his forehead I interviewed the kid about what happened. As I worked, I was unaware of the pair of brothers in the back of the bar observing.

~~

“Let’s go meet Amelia.” John said suddenly.

Joseph looked from the book he was reading to his brother and smirked, “Upset she didn’t take you?”

John looked down for a moment before saying, “Of course not. I just… we haven’t seen Amelia for a while.”

Joseph smiled warmly at his baby brother, “She works long shifts and her house is closer to the jail than any of ours.”

John pouted as he continued, “Fine, I miss her.”

Nodded his head in an understanding manner, Joseph motioned for them to go to the truck. John’s face beamed with happiness and he all but ran to the vehicle. Sometimes, it was hard to believe they were adults with the way they acted sometimes. Especially John.

The drive was quick, and John jumped out before Joseph could even park. John rushed up to the door, Joseph not far behind. When they were at the door that’s when they heard someone yell, “AMELIA!” And a moment later the same voice yell, “You bitch!”

John instantly reacted by barging in the door. Joseph followed suit. The sight before the two brothers was not what they thought would be there. Joseph took note of John’s instant demeanor change. His brother was nearly shooting daggers at the man being detained.

 “John, why do you know that man?” Joseph asked his brother who looked white as snow.

John wouldn’t stop looking at me. His concern for me visible from a mile away. He shook his head and replied, “I can’t tell you. I’m not supposed to know. But I don’t like the fact that man is in Hope County.” Venom was seeping into his voice. How could he hate a man he just saw?

 “Does Amelia know him?” Joseph pried, but to no avail. The answer was the same, John wasn’t going to tell him.

John moved to go to me, mumbling something about seeing if I needed help. Joseph stayed back, knowing he still made me uncomfortable.

~~

I saw John approach as I finished interviewing the kid. Having gotten him to a seat and instructing him to keep talking to the barkeep and holding my bandana to his forehead I smiled at John. We hashed out our differences soon after I spent the first night with Jacob. Beating the shit out of each other helped immensely. After that fight, that explosive fight, we were done. No more animosity. 

 “Hey John, sorry this must have ruined your night out.” I tried to distract him from what I was sure he saw. I motioned for him to follow and I went to the lady’s room to wash my hands off.

John stood in the doorway, propping the door open. Everyone knew nothing would happen between me and John, but John wanted there to be no doubt. Jacob was mine, not John and he wanted there to be no doubt in anyone’s mind. He leaned his shoulder on the doorframe and asked, “That was him, wasn’t it?”

I tensed and answered as I looked at the sink, “I wish Pastor Jerome had never let that slip.” I looked at him through the mirror to gage if I could get away with not answering his question. The answer? No, I couldn’t. I rolled my eyes and heaved a sigh, “Yeah, that was him. What gave it away? Him calling my name or his pet name for me?”

John stiffened, he didn’t like how callous I was about what happened to me. He wanted to know everything, I wasn’t sure why. He wanted to understand what it felt like as an Omega. Jacob had explained it to me, John wanted to protect me. He saw me as his sister now and he didn’t want me to get hurt any more than any of my friends. It frightened me, though. John was a force to be reckoned with. If he ever went back to despising me, it would kill me.

Drying my hands and turning back to John I said, “Go enjoy what’s left of your night. I’ve got to go to the station and fill out a report. Tell Jacob it’s gonna be a late one, would you?”

He nodded yes to me and before I passed him he gently caught my hand and whispered, “If you need anything.”

With a gentle squeeze of my fingers I replied, “I’ll call.” And then our hands dropped, and I made my way to the door. Scanning the bar one last time I saw Joseph in the back. Nodding my head to him I duck out and into the squad car. The blast from my past was out cold in the back seat, covered in vomit….

Pratt sighed and said, “Windows down on the ride back. You drive. I’ll watch him.” He chucked the keys at me and soon enough he and I were holding our breath as I gunned it back to the station. This would be a very long night.

~~


	28. Go all Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was capable of handling her job. She was good at her job. No one could argue that.

Jacob had gone to bed early. Amelia was out on the town, so he was the old man that went to bed early. He didn’t care. But his phone rang abruptly, ruining his peace and quiet. The soldier answered the phone quickly and sternly without looking at who was calling, “This better be important.”

The sound of a woman’s voice came through the phone, “Jesus Seed, your phone does have caller i.d. you know…”

Jacob’s brow furrowed. What was Joey Hudson doing calling him? They weren’t exactly friends, “Deputy, what can I do for you?”

The woman sighed, seeming to be deciding what to say, “I don’t think she’s told you… but we all think you should know. There was a fight at the bar tonight. Pratt and Rook took one of the participants to the jail… but he turned out to be… well, the man knows her.”

“Deputy Hudson, Hope County isn’t that big. Most everyone knows everyone else.” He said. He was right. There most likely wasn’t a single person in Hope County that hadn’t met everyone else in Hope County.

“No… he’s a stranger.” Hudson clarified.

“I’ll be there in ten minutes.” He cut her off and hung up the phone.  Could the instigator that Amelia and Pratt arrested be that dipshit of an Alpha from her past? He had to get there. He had to make sure she was safe.

~~

“Take the car and get it cleaned. I don’t care how you do it, just get it done.” I instructed one of the new deputies. He wasn’t happy he got puke cleaning duty, but he did as ordered. I sent myself to the breakroom and started the coffee. It was going to be a very long night.

Joey came into the break room with a look of guilt all over her face. Instantly I knew what she had done, “Damnit Joey! I don’t need him going all Alpha here! This is my job, I can handle my job.”

Joey raised her hands in defense, “I know! I just… he helps you calm down sometimes. I figured if it’s comfort or reassurance, you could use some of that. So… I called Jacob.”

She had never called him. It was rare for them to speak more than a hello or goodbye to each other. For her to call him, it showed her care for me and how things were mending between the two factions. It warmed my heart a bit. I gave her a play punch to the arm and then we hugged. She was one of my best friends.

_He_ was waking up and disgusted at the vomit on him. The holding cell was small and didn’t offer much privacy, a fact that made him even more mad. Grabbing the bars, he began yelling profanities and threats of suing us all. That is until Pratt stepped up and told him to shut up or he will be forcibly detained to the cot.

Joey and I ducked back in the break room and both of us grabbed for more coffee. We knew it wouldn’t be much longer before Jacob arrived, so we cherished the few moments of quiet-ish there were.

~~

He was getting dressed. He didn’t have many options at the Ranch. He was staying there to help fix it up. John was not a handyman. As he rushed out the door he saw his brothers drive up. Where had they been?

John and Joseph met his eyes and their looks told him they knew what happened. He scowled at them, letting them know he wasn’t happy they hadn’t called him, and continued to his truck. John stopped him and said, “Jake, Amelia is fine.”

“You two knew about the bar fight tonight? You didn’t think to call me and tell me what happened?” Jacob demanded answers.

John shrank down, knowing he was caught. Joseph nodded his head and said, “She asked John to tell you she would be late. She wanted to handle it on her own. She is a deputy, after all. This type of thing is her job, regardless of who she has to arrest.”

Jacob didn’t care that both his brothers cared deeply for her, otherwise they wouldn’t have done as she asked. He was furious she felt like she had to face it alone. To face an Alpha that had wronged her, it wasn’t easy to do.

Joseph spoke as Jacob turned away to leave, “Would it be alright if I come? I… I don’t know who the man is, but I’m worried.”

Jacob paused, knowing she wasn’t that comfortable around Joseph yet. But, right now he needed his brother, “Just, if she gets uncomfortable…”

 “I’ll leave. I just need to see her with you, I guess. I know she’s content with you.”

The two brothers left, John being thankful to sleep. He knew I would be okay. He was content with checking in on her in the morning. So off Jacob and Joseph went. The drive to the jail wouldn’t take that long, both knew. They braced for a confrontation they weren’t sure they were ready for.

~~

 “GET ME OUT OF HERE!” Yelled the vomit covered man.

 “Chill out, we’re getting you a change of clothes and then we’ll get you to the showers.” Pratt answered the enraged man. Pratt’s patience was wearing thin.

Joey rubbed her temples and the Sheriff continued the paperwork. He wanted to be rid of the man as soon as possible. He had a hunch that he was wanted somewhere. The Sheriff had no way of explaining why he felt that way, but he did. He asked Nancy to check for him – nation-wide. They would know soon enough.

I plopped at my desk, I could hear him from the other room and I could smell him… God I couldn’t wait for him to shower so we could clean up the cell and spray something that smelled good. Anything! Even Addy’s perfume would do at this point.

 “She’s at her desk.” I heard Nancy say from the front of the building. She must have spoke louder for my sake. But right as I heard Nancy, _he_ had been led out of the holding cell for that shower. There was a loud commotion and suddenly in he came to the room I was in. I was pushed to the floor and realized I had been tackled.

Jacob came in just as I began my fight with _him._ I didn’t care if I was supposed to detain him peacefully, I went for the dirty blows. He was chocking me, and I was gouging his eye out.

Two men pulled him off me as Joey ran up to check on me. Sputtering and coughing as I regained the ability to breath, Joey helped me sit up. I was sure he was spouting profanities at me, but I ignored him. Jacob had rushed him out of the room with the help of Pratt. Someone was on my other side then. Turning to see who it was I saw a nervous Joseph. His eyes betraying how unsure he was.

I took his hand, a gesture that made us both stiffen, and said, “I’m fine. I think I did more damage than him.”

His eyes began to beam with happiness. I hadn’t dropped his hand. He wrapped both his hands around mine and pulled it to his face, “I’m so happy you’re okay.”

Joey and I were shocked. This man had instigated such anger and violence, yet here he was thanking God under his breath I was okay. I had been the monkey wrench in his plan. The headache that wouldn’t go away. Joey looked to me as she said, “I’m gonna go make sure Jacob isn’t killing anyone in there. He looked a special type of mad just now.”

I nodded for her to go but Joseph spoke, “I’ll go. Please, stay with Amelia.”

And off he went to check on his brother, leaving us behind. Joey and I looked at each other with wide, unbelieving eyes. Joey spoke first, “That was a big step for you two.”

I just looked at my hand and muttered, “Ya think?”

~~

Pratt was flustered, checking that the man’s eye was still in socket (it was, damnit). After assessing he was okay Pratt shoved the man in the cell with a shower. Instructing him to get cleaned up, he locked the cell door and went to change his shirt. There was dried vomit on it. Great.

Pratt knew that Jacob needed to see her, and he was somehow okay with that. But what shocked him was that Jacob came up to him as he entered the locker room and said, “Thanks for keeping her safe.”

Turning to face Jacob he said, “She’s my partner. I’ll protect her with my life, same as she would for me.”

Jacob smirked a bit before saying, “He clocked ya good.”

Pratt felt the blood still dripping from his nose. When the idiot had gotten away it was because he had managed to slam Pratt’s face into the bar of the cell, “Yeah, he got a lucky shot. Didn’t matter in the end. He’s back in the fucking cell.”

 “If you want a doctor to set that so it won’t heal crooked, I can send mine. He’s not the gentlest, but he’s good. When Amelia broke John’s nose, he set it. Can’t even tell it was broken, just the remnants of two black eyes gives it away.”

Pratt was astonished at the kindness being paid him by the eldest Seed. Where was it coming from and why? Jacob saw his hesitation and explained, “You’re important to Amelia.”

The two shared an understanding look and then Jacob left. Wanting to make sure his Omega was okay.

~~

Joey helped me to the breakroom. I sat at one of the tables and sank. My body hurt, specifically my neck. But all the scars from that time in my life seemed to be open wounds. They hurt to the point I wanted to scream.

“Amelia?” Jacob’s voice reached my ears. He walked up to me and knelt next to me. His hands examining my neck for any serious damage. He found none and then locked eyes with me, “Are you okay?”

He was asking if I was okay with the old Alpha being near and not about my neck. I shook my head no. It was the truth. I wasn’t okay that Nathaniel was in the holding cell. I wasn’t okay that he was in Hope County. I evened my breathing and said, “I’ll be okay though. Please, go on home. I’ll be by in the morning.”

He didn’t want to but respected my request. “I’ll be at the Ranch.” He said and then kissed me before telling Joey to watch after me and then left.

Joey sat on the table in front of me and said, “So, how do we handle that guy?”

I sighed into my hands, “Let’s narrow down the search; take a look in Vegas. We might get lucky and hand him off to the police there.”

Joey nodded and went to run a search for any possible warrants for Nathaniel in Las Vegas.

~~

 


	29. Too Good for the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At some point, the drama would eventually end... right?

The next morning, I arrived at Seed Ranch. They needed to understand who this guy was. Only John knew some of the story. I hadn’t really explained everything to Jacob either. So, bracing myself, I exit my car and walk to the front door.

Faith was already up and doing something on the front patio. She seemed to be sweeping. Funny how mundane our lives had become. She smiled and waved at me, but that smile faded when she saw the purple bruise wrapping around my neck. She dropped the broom and rushed to me, “They said that bar fight was over quickly, that you weren’t hurt!”

She had her hands on my shoulders, mine were cupping her elbows, “I’m fine, this didn’t happen at the bar. It was at the jail. No big deal. Jacob and Pratt saved the day.” My smiled somewhat reassured her, but she still wasn’t happy.

We walked, arms linked, into the house and I asked her to get her brothers. She nodded and went to wake them up. It was early, after all. Joseph was probably up, but John was most definitely not. Jacob might be, it was hit or miss with him.

The four siblings entered the dining room where I was setting bagels and donuts and coffee. Not the healthiest breakfast, but one that would do for the topic at hand. They all sat down, Jacob kissing my temple before doing so. I sighed as I sat as well, “I owe you all an explanation.”

Jacob just stared at me, knowing what I was about to say. His hand on my thigh gave me the reassurance I needed to continue, “The man that Pratt and I arrested at the bar is someone from my past. John and Jacob know some of the story. It’s time everyone knew it all.”

Faith seemed even more worried now. Joseph braced, understanding it was a story he wouldn’t be happy about. John grabbed a donut and nodded for me to continue, this made me giggle slightly.

 “When I was sixteen, it became apparent what I was. My family was prejudiced against me from then on. I was kicked out soon after. I had been told my whole life that Omega’s are sinful creatures that aren’t worthy of love, respect, kindness, or even a family. So, when I met my first Alpha a year later, I didn’t know any better. He claimed me because he wanted to. I didn’t know that it wasn’t right. I didn’t know I deserved better. I didn’t know.”

I took a sip of coffee, needing the caffeine to keep me going, “Before I knew it he was abusive. He would take others, claiming that it was his right as Alpha. When it hurt me, when I would cry he would beat me. It got bad.” I unknowingly touched the scar on my arm. A gesture everyone noticed.

Joseph stiffened. He was mad. How could someone do that? He thought very highly of Omegas. He felt very highly of them and to hear someone felt they were a right… not a great privilege….

 “It took me nearly six years to figure out I didn’t have to stay. I managed to get away from him with the help of the hospital staff one night. I was so worried about running into another Alpha I walked the entire way up here, to Hope County. Took forever….”

That’s when it sunk in, the reason I ran from Jacob. They realized I feared it would be just the same. Joseph broke, something no one thought would happen. He broke and cried, “You are so strong, to trust Jacob after all that.”

Faith wrapped her arms around him, hoping to comfort him. It worked a little. He composed himself at least. I touched his hand from across the table, “Joseph, the warm welcome I got is what made me trust. You all worked so hard to help me. You set the animosity aside for our sake. That’s what gave me the ability to trust Jacob.”

The next move I made surprised everyone, myself most of all. My feet were moving me around the table. I couldn’t help but feel a need to make Joseph feel better. Rounding the table I wrapped him in my arms and let him cry. He buried his face in my chest and held my frame tightly. The bond I shared with his brother was important to him.

 “You’re my sister. I don’t ever want you to feel like that again.” He whispered once he calmed down. He still held me, as if that’s all that kept him grounded. I brushed some of his hair from his face, tucking it behind his ear.

Faith looked to me and asked, “What happens to the Alpha now?”

Jacob tensed, he hated referring to him as an Alpha. To Jacob, he didn’t deserve the mantle. He grumbled something before leaving the room, heading outside to escape the conversation. John leaned his chair on the back two legs and balanced it, staring at the ceiling before muttering, “I don’t like him here. He needs to go.”

 “He’s wanted in Las Vegas on a domestic violence charge. We will transfer him to LVPD custody after his court hearing here in Hope County.” I informed them. Jacob already knew. It took most of the night to get him to believe me when I said I was okay.

Faith smiled at that news and John seemed relieved. Joseph still held me close, not wanting to let go. This was the most contact I’d allowed ever. I didn’t blame him for wanting to hold on to it as long as he could, before I retreated to a safe distance again.

Jacob returned when talk returned to a light-hearted subject and I sat back down, this time next to Faith. She and I had moved to the living room and were just talking. We had become fast friends after we had gotten drunk together. She was really a sweet girl. She constantly called me now, wanting to chat or hang out. I was happy to do so, honestly. It was nice having a friend that wasn’t on the police force.

The brothers were joking and laughing as they eventually made their way into the living room too. Jacob smiled and kissed my temple, “I’d like you to meet my wolves.”

I looked up at him, “Wolves?”

Jacob laughed at the nerves in my voice, “You will pet a bear but the idea of meeting my wolves is scary?”

I swallowed my doubt and replied, “Yeah they’re wolves, but I’d still like to meet them.”

Faith leaned on me and giggled, “They’re adorable cuddle monsters, no worries!”

~~

He had pulled up to the cabin. Amelia was with him and he was on edge. He was about to introduce her to his wolves. He had plenty to care for now. Many of his followers had them now. But there were two that were his. Two wolves that kept him calm at night. They eased the worries and the memories that haunted him at night.

Amelia took his hand in hers and asked, “Jacob, what’s wrong?”

He couldn’t help but tell her the truth, “I’m afraid you won’t get on with them. I’m afraid they won’t accept you.”

She smiled and said, “Let me meet them. I’m pretty good with animals.”

They exited the vehicle and Jacob whistled. From behind the cabin came the sounds of paws running. The wolves were coming to his call. They skidded to a stop at took in the sight of Amelia. They took notice of the new woman holding their master’s hand.

Amelia smiled and held her arms out, “Come here babies!”

 “Amelia, they’re wolves, not puppies….” He said but was proved wrong as the two giant Judges ran up to her with tails wagging. They sniffed and licked her, circled her to try and tuck themselves under her arm, and whined when the other got more attention. They were acting just like domesticated puppies. “I stand corrected.”

Amelia giggled melodiously as she pet the two wolves and said, “I told you I’m good with animals!”

He took in the sight, his wolves, his Judges, were wrapped around her finger. His tough, aggressive, highly trained wolves might as well have been lap dogs with how they were acting.

Amelia hugged one close as she said, “Oh how adorable you are!” The other whined at the lack of attention and forced his way on her lap as well. The two wolves were eating up all the attention they could get. In that moment Jacob decided the small pup he had been working with was perfect for Amelia. A wolf for her to raise and train. It would be loyal to her and protect her.

 “What are their names?” She asked him.

 “The dark grey one is Vitus. The white one is Xander.” He said. The wolves wagged their tails as Jacob knelt next to Amelia and pet them.

She smiled and just as Vitus licked her face she said, “Strong names for such sweet boys!”

~~

The next day was my weekly dinner with Joseph again. This week we were at my house and we decided that we’d make meatloaf and mashed potatoes. Joseph admitted he didn’t know how to make meatloaf.

His face showed disgust as I told him to use his hands to mix everything together and form a loaf. He looked from the bowl with all the ingredients to me and said, “You want me to just stick my hands in that and mix it up.”

 “Yup.” I said.

 “Just my hands.” His eyebrows were raised so high they might as well be part of his hairline.

 “Yup.” I repeated myself. “You said you didn’t know how to make it. Time to learn.”

He looked back at the mixture and admitted, “I want us to have no ill feeling between us… however, I will not be doing that.”

I laughed at him and pushed him aside, “Then you’ve got the potatoes. Get peeling!”

He accepted this and watched in slightly less horror as I plunged wrist deep in the mixture and got to work. We joked and just talked about our weeks. These dinners were helping us. We were becoming more and more comfortable with each other.

We sat and drank wine as we waited for the meatloaf to bake. Joseph had picked the wine for the night and it was a delicious red wine. He poured me more as he asked, “Any word on what will happen to Nathaniel?”

I nodded and took a (large) drink of wine, “Yes, he’s going to be transferred to Las Vegas PD. There’s a warrant for his arrest there.” Joseph nodded, he wanted him gone as soon as possible. I did too. I wanted him long gone. “First he has a court date here for the bar fight.”

 “The young man pressed charges?” Joseph asked.

I shook my head no, “Mary pressed charges for damages to her bar.”

Joseph chuckled and took a bite of his food. A sip of wine washed it down and he asked, “When will he be transferred?”

 “His court date here is next week. Once that’s over with he will be transferred to LVPD.” I informed him. It wasn’t the answer Joseph wanted. The answer Joseph wanted was that Nathaniel would be transferred tomorrow. I wanted that too. But it wasn’t our reality and we both knew it.

 “I find it hard to not dislike him.” Joseph confessed. He took my hand in his and continued, “He hurt you. He should pay for what he’s done.”

I smiled at him and gave his hand a squeeze, “It’s in the past, Joseph.”

He looked at me incredulously, “You forgave John for marking you. You don’t want us to hate Nathaniel for what he did. You accepted all of us as your family. You are too good for this world, Amelia.”

I stood, kissing his temple, and cleared our plates, “There’s enough hate in the world. I’d rather leave some kindness in my wake.”

Joseph smiled as I poured him more wine, “I repeat: You are too good for this world.”

~~


	30. To Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A toast, to family.

Eight Months Later

Things had normalized somehow. There was no talk of factions or sides. Everyone lived harmoniously with everyone else. The bond helped everyone bury the hatchet. We truly managed peace. It was shocking and gave me a warm feeling inside when I thought of it.

The day that I escorted Nathaniel to Las Vegas with Joey I was given a gift from Jacob upon our return. He made me cover my eyes as he set the stage at my desk. Once he gave me the go ahead to uncover my eyes I had been met with the most adorable sight on my desk. A little wolf pup, light brown. He was so sweet and instantly took a shine to me as I did him.

~~

The wolves were playing in the back yard. I was fishing in the small body of water behind that cabin. From the commotion of wolves, I heard Jacob laugh. He was rough-housing with them and just enjoying his time off. If he wasn’t helping renovate Seed Ranch he was helping renovate the Vet Center to get it up and running again. It was nice to hear him happy and relaxed.

I reeled in my catch and triumphantly hollered, “I’ve got dinner for you!”

Jacob managed to stand up from the pile of fluff he had been under. The three wolves were so sweet as they followed him to the dock. He shot me a smile and took the fish I caught. Holding them up, feeling the weight of them and said, “That’s my girl.” And pecked my cheek.

I giggled and the sound of that made the little brown wolf bark happily.

Jacob wrapped an arm around me and said, “Sarge seems pleased with your catch too.” He gave me a deep kiss and then parted from me. I took the opportunity to take in the sight before me. Jacob was cleaning the fish and prepping them for dinner. Our wolves were playing with each other. The cabin, fixed from nearly a year ago when Cheeseburger barged through it. And me, the greatest enemy of the Seed family, willingly and happily spending my day off with Jacob Seed.

 “Amelia, what’s got you smiling like that?” Jacob asked when he noticed I had been staring.

Clearing my throat, I said, “We’re a family.”

Jacob stopped cleaning the fish for a moment and allowed my words to sink in. His eyes showed how thankful he was for that as he said, “Maybe one day we’ll have pups of our own?”

I closed the gap between us and kissed him deeply, “So long as you don’t call any kid of ours pup.”

He gaged my seriousness for a moment and sighed, “Fine. Besides, we have enough pups for now.” He looked to the wolves still playing around. It made me giggle.

 “Yeah, for now.” I agreed with him. It was true. I hadn’t thought this type of happiness was in the cards for me. I didn’t dare ask for more.

 “Amelia?” Jacob’s voice sounded out.

I looked to him and nodded my head. He took the gesture as permission to continue and asked, “Would you want to have kids with me?”

Smiling and taking a seat next to him I inhaled slowly, “You know, I do want kids. Especially with you.” I looked down and my lap and finished, “But not just yet.”

I heard him set down the knife he had been using. He cleared his throat and stood up. Instantly, I thought I had upset him. My eyes darted to him, but I was met with not anger but desire. I stood with him and allowed him to usher me in the cabin.

He silently washed his hands and stripped his shirt off. Looking at me he said, “Whenever you are ready, all you have to do is tell me.” He closed the gap and pinned me to the counter in the kitchen, “Until then, practicing is more than enough for me.”

My eyes sparkled with a mischief he hadn’t seen before. Taking hold of his hand I walked us outside and over to the dock. Jacob’s eyes were wild with a hunger I hadn’t seen in a while. I dropped his hand and began undressing. Turning to face him once bare I closed the distance between us and whispered in his ear, “Take me here.”

After a moan I heard him say, “Yes ma’am.”

~~

They were laying on the dock, exhausted in all honesty. He wasn’t a young man anymore and she had just ridden him like her life depended on it. They were a tangle of arms and legs, not sure where one started and the other began, but he didn’t care. Every day Amelia proved that she was the perfect mate for him. Every day he was thankful she had given them a chance. That she had Pratt radio for him. He had so much to be thankful for, but most of all he was thankful for her.

The wolves perked up at the sound of a car and then footsteps. No, he had asked John and Joseph to come by to help with some repairs on the cabin. He hadn’t anticipated Amelia would have instigated such risqué scenario for them. Too late now, there was no time to get her inside the house.

The brothers walked around the cabin, following where the wolves were taking them. Joseph and John halted instantly once they saw the couple lying on the dock, naked. Amelia was asleep, but Jacob just smirked at them before laying his head back down.

Joseph sighed and shook his head. John, however, was the one to yell out, “My GOD YOU TWO!”

Amelia woke to that and instantly hid behind Jacob’s form when she saw the two brothers. Sarge rushed to her, not liking the distressed sound she had made. The brown wolf covered her form, blocking anyone from seeing her. He sat there proud as could be as Amelia cuddled closely with him.

Jacob sat up and said, “Mind turning around?”

Joseph turned around instantly, but John smirked and said, “Man, you have all the fun.” A wink followed before he finally turned around. Amelia took that opportunity and ran inside so fast Jacob wasn’t sure she even touched the ground. Jacob himself, however, stood and walked slowly in to the cabin. He wasn’t ashamed of his body and certainly not around his brothers.

He stopped by John and tousled his hair, “You gawk at her like that again and punch your pretty little face.”

Joseph muffled his laugh and said, “Come now Jake, he was just admiring her. No harm in that.”

Jacob laughed with John and said, “Yeah, but still. It’s an Alpha thing.”

John laughed, “Here I thought it was an older brother thing.”

From inside the cabin they heard Amelia yell, “What do you guys want for lunch?”

Jacob ducked in the cabin and went to get dressed as Joseph and John took seats at the counter.

~~

Seed Ranch was finally fully renovated. And now, seeing all of the Seed family together celebrating made me smile. John was proudly sat at the head of the table. I was on his left, Jacob on his right. Joseph sat next to me and Faith next to Jacob. Faith and I divvied up portions for everyone and then ourselves. The meal was delicious, and the wine (picked by John) was the best white wine I had ever had.

It was towards the end of dinner that it hit me. I may have lost my family to my being Omega. But I had gained one due to my being Omega. I had gained a family that loved and cared for me. An entire county was my family. And there, sitting across from me, was _my_ Alpha. I may have been abandoned in the past for who I was; but now, I was accepted and loved for being me.

Jacob asked me with a worried look, “Is something wrong Amelia?”

Everyone looked to me, and with tears welling up in my eyes I said, “No, nothing’s wrong. Just the opposite. Everything is finally right.”

Faith smiled wide at me while John and Joseph squeezed my hands. Jacob nodded his head in understanding. He raised his glass and said, “A toast, to family.”

We all raised our glasses and repeated Jacob’s words, “To family.”

~~


End file.
